Cuestión de prioridades
by Sukary.Works
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene muy claras sus prioridades.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuestión de prioridades**

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

**N/A: **_¡Nuevo fic! (long-fic) Espero que os guste_ :)

**WARNINGS: **_Infidelities / explicit language / Drarry / Draco is a bastard… apparently / (Magic) Violence_/ Auror Partners / male/male sex

**DISCLAIMER:**_ el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a quienes adquiriesen los derechos de explotación de su obra. No tengo ánimo de lucro al publicar esta historia._

* * *

Draco Malfoy tiene muy claras sus prioridades.

A sus veintiún años los juicios que Harry encabezó para librarle a él y a su madre de Azkaban le habían sentado bien. Como todos, hizo lo que estuvo en su mano para alejarse de la guerra lo más que pudo, entreteniendo su mente con algún quehacer. Sin embargo, el mundo no estaba preparado para su enrolamiento en la Academia de Aurores cuando esta llegó, apenas un año después de Harry, en cuanto hubo obtenido sus Extraordinarios EXTASIS.

Pronto quedó demostrado que el tiempo que pasó en su Mansión rodeado de magos tenebrosos con mucha mala leche y mucha magia negra, le había servido para convertirse en una buena alternativa entre quienes le conocían para anular maldiciones de casi cualquier nivel. Su imprevisto aunque rápido destacamento en Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras II, Estrategia y Ataque, Encantamientos Avanzados y Pociones II le volvieron tremendamente popular allí, llegando incluso a oídos del propio Harry, quien un año por delante de él se las ingeniaba con bastante gracia para hacer frente a todo lo que sus profesores quisieran echarle encima.

Bien, quizá una clase práctica para saber qué demonios hacer con las brujas-que-también-se-le-echaban-encima le habría venido mejor.

La más atrevida de ellas, que se ganó el dudoso honor de ser la primera en intentarlo, se llamaba Matilda y formaba parte de la promoción de Harry. La joven había pertenecido a Hufflepuff durante su estancia en Hogwarts que, de alguna manera, había tenido que coincidir con la de Harry, claro, y pocos meses después de llegar a la Academia se había declarado fan incondicional suya. Aún por encima de Romilda Vane, un puesto que Harry creía insustituible.

No es que la chica no le gustara, pensaba Harry mientras analizaba la geografía de la propia escuela, intentando descubrir pasadizos secretos o recovecos poco frecuentados para evitarla a toda costa. Es que en aquellos momentos salía con Ginny –_momentos_ que habían sido demasiado bien recogidos por Corazón de Bruja– y estaba muy feliz a su lado, gracias. De hecho, se veía casándose y teniendo hijos con ella; un _montón_ de hijos.

Expectativas que se vieron truncadas cuando, apenas terminando el primer semestre de su segundo curso en la Academia, Ginny le confesó que llevaba semanas teniendo un desliz con alguien cuyo nombre se negaba a decirle –a él o a cualquier Weasley que tratara, una vez más, de sacarle el tema.

Lástima que Corazón de Bruja no hubiese espabilado lo suficiente en esa ocasión como para revelar aquella misteriosa incógnita, lo cual había dejado a Harry tan sorprendido como decepcionado. No obstante, tres meses de luto después, y antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, el gryffindor ya no veía con tan malos ojos a Matilda. Tal vez fuera la falta de sexo o el acoso continuo de otras chicas, quienes ahora que finalmente le veían soltero y por ende disponible, se dedicaban a hacer demostraciones continuas de coquetería inútil.

Así que un día le preguntó a Matilda si le gustaría tomar algo con él después de clases.

– Oh, Harry, ¿por qué no me lo has pedido antes? –y parecía verdad– Ya he quedado con Draco Malfoy.

No era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba el nombre de su rival de colegio entre los muros de la Academia –al parecer había inaugurado el año como un prometedor proyecto de auror–, pero sí la primera cuya presencia le producía cierto resquemor. No es que Malfoy no fuera un tipo atractivo, pensó vagamente en el comedor mientras le observaba ocupar la mesa del fondo junto a Matilda y varios compañeros de promoción; en realidad lo era. Los años, el ejercicio, la paz de saber que no iría a Azkaban y el dinero que todavía había logrado conservar junto a su madre le habían procurado un físico de los que quitan el hipo, además de una piel suave, luminosa y libre de arrugas. Incluso le habían hecho parecer simpático, o eso pensaba Harry dado que siempre le veía rodeado de risueñas jovencitas.

Hay que ver cómo la labia y la apariencia podían ocultar una todavía presente –y quizá de por vida– marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Bien, Harry era partidario de dar segundas oportunidades a la gente –Merlín, él mismo había testificado a favor del slytherin–, así que su mente simplemente trató de borrar el recuerdo de Matilda y Malfoy _follando_ en los baños de los chicos cuando, sin querer, les sorprendió una tarde de mediados de mayo. Hasta la polla tenía que tenerla grande, maldijo Harry con una copa de whiskey en la mano horas después.

En fin, todo tenía arreglo, y este sobre todo apareció cuando Sophie llegó a su vida al año siguiente. Iba un curso por delante de él y ahora mismo hacía prácticas en el Dpto. de Seguridad Mágica; era guapa, lista, vivaracha y amaba el quiddicht. Estuvieron quedando en torno a unos cuantos meses y quienes rodeaban a Harry sabían que aquella relación tendría un gran futuro.

Y podría haberlo tenido, pero como Harry no era partidario de los _ménage à trois_, aquello simplemente no funcionó.

– Con que M-Malfoy. –el apellido se le atoró en la garganta al intentar pronunciarlo.

Sophie se mordía el labio inferior y tenía gacha la cabeza. Harry recordaba haber respirado profundo entonces. _Muy_ profundo.

Cuando empezó de becario en la Oficina de Aurores lo hizo intentando dejar el pasado atrás y centrándose en el presente. En un _positivo_ presente lleno de oportunidades. Le había llevado un par de meses olvidar a Sophie, y no estaba verdaderamente seguro de haberlo conseguido. Al menos, hasta que Natasha le ofreció café de máquina en un vaso de plástico durante una de las muchas guardias nocturnas que el gryffindor tuvo que comerse durante las prácticas.

La chica también había entrado de becaria como él pero había logrado mantenerse en el mismo puesto durante dos años. Era rubia, de brillantes ojos azules, y su profesionalidad quedó más que demostrada después de compartir la primera misión de Harry sobre terreno. Al parecer, le habían asignado como su supervisora, y ayudó al chico a neutralizar una trifulca de borrachos en un pub sin tan siquiera despeinarse.

Harry la admiraba. Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que, un año después de consagrada relación, el propio Malfoy entró de becario en las oficinas. Y aunque el ahora auror que finalmente el gryffindor era –forzado, encima, a supervisar al _Putón Verbenero de Mis Cojones_ que Malfoy había demostrado ser– trató de dejarle bien claro en qué territorio se movía, ello no frenó a Malfoy cuando su amada Natasha también fue amable con él una noche al traerle otro café de máquina.

A partir de ahí, varios rumores decían que Malfoy y su novia hacían algo más que compartir guardias nocturnas. Hasta que un día les _sorprendió_ en una situación que le trajo a la mente recuerdos de Matilda, solo que esta vez, en lugar de en un baño, fue en la salita de descanso que los aurores tenían habilitada para realizar sus comidas o pasar la noche. Luego Malfoy, para gozo del destino, fue asignado como el eterno compañero de Harry. Escuchó que había dejado de ver a Natasha apenas dos semanas después de que él mismo cortara con ella –esto es, aproximadamente dos semanas después de haberles pillado _in fraganti_.

Como iba diciendo, Draco Malfoy tiene muy claras sus prioridades. Y estas se reducen básicamente a levantarle las novias, bajándoles las bragas, a Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** _¿Lo seguiríais leyendo? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! :S_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Harry hizo trizas el memo, aparentemente serio, que había aterrizado hace segundos sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Un dibujo bastante explícito de una serpiente follándose a un león después, el auror levantó la mirada para localizar al culpable. Al único culpable de todos los putos días desde hacía tres largos y tortuosos años, quien ahora le dedicaba un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa torcida desde la mesa con termos y tazas para el café que servían para abastecer de cafeína a todo el cuartel.

Bruscamente devolvió la vista al informe que estaba tratando de redactar, luchando por mantener a raya su temperamento _una vez más_. Durante ese trío de años que llevaba con Malfoy como compañero de oficina, se había sorprendido a sí mismo descubriendo lo paciente, educado y sereno que podía llegar a ser. A fin de cuentas había logrado aguantar tres años mano a mano con el slytherin sin convertirse en el brazo ejecutor de su propia sentencia de muerte. Y no era por falta de ganas, reconoció Harry echando un rápido vistazo a su papelera rebosante de trocitos de pergamino que, días atrás, habían contenido borradores de serpientes de diversos colores follándose a leones en diferentes posiciones. Trazos maliciosos _animados_ mágicamente.

– ¿Salimos hoy? Esta noche. –de repente Malfoy estaba delante de él con un café para él en la mano.

– ¿Para qué? –masculló Harry arrebatándole la taza de las manos sin darle las gracias. _Gracias_ era lo que el slytherin tenía que darle a él todos los días por _seguir_ soportándole.– ¿Para que yo me esfuerce con la chica y luego tú te lleves todo mi mérito a la cama? Paso. –había ocurrido las veces necesarias como para que Harry decidiera que ya había acumulado suficientes dosis de ridículo para el resto de su vida.

– Bueno, ya sabes que puedes unirte cuando quieras… –Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

No era la primera vez que Malfoy le proponía un trío. En realidad, no había día desde que se había dado cuenta de que Harry había aprendido a –digamos que esta era la palabra– _sobrellevarle_ que no lo hiciera, llegando a volverse incluso un pelín cansino en ese sentido.

–… Pero que una vez más rechazarás porque tienes miedo a que _yo_ te guste demasiado.

Harry alzó una ceja y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona segundos antes de negar lenta_, _casi_ dolorosamente_ con la cabeza, ganándose lo que sin duda era un bufido de irritación por parte de este. El rubio auror que tenía delante era bisexual y era ahora después de tantos años cuando Harry sentía que _al fin_ le tenía bien cogido por los huevos. Sus comienzos como compañeros de oficina y terreno en el Dpto. de Seguridad Mágica habían sido, como era de esperar, peores que malos. No había día, hora, _casi minuto_, que Harry no hubiese terminado en el despacho de Robards, veterano Jefe de la División de Aurores, con alguna queja respecto a su compañero. Al final su superior terminó por creer que simplemente _le molestaba_ su presencia. Le cabreaba que Malfoy siquiera respirara, y era algo normal teniendo en cuenta el pasado que ambos habían compartido –era Natasha, ¿no? la que colmó el vaso lleno de agua–, pero el trabajo en equipo y encajar los golpes con deportividad eran dos valores que Robards tenía en gran estima, así que por supuesto nunca estuvo dispuesto a contentar a Harry cambiándole de compañero.

Hasta que, al final y comprendido que no había otro remedio, con el tiempo Harry terminó por _acostumbrarse_ a Malfoy. Incluso se había establecido una especie de rutina entre ellos: Harry normalmente llegaba a las oficinas unos minutos antes que Malfoy, se sentaba en su escritorio y se ponía a redactar muy concienzudamente el reporte de la misión que habían tenido la tarde-noche anterior. Luego llegaba Malfoy, quien después de dejar su abrigo y su maletín sobre su mesa, a dos metros en diagonal a la de Harry, se dirigía a la mesa de los cafés, sacaba un memo del bolsillo del pantalón de su uniforme de auror –que obviamente tenía que haber preparado la noche anterior– y lo encantaba para que fuera volando hasta el escritorio de su concentrado compañero.

El memo tenía que ser una broma que debían de tener entre ellos, pensaba Robards observándoles desde la pared acristalada de su despacho, porque Harry enseguida apretaba los dientes y estrujaba el pergamino. Después Malfoy, con el sabor de una buena carcajada en los labios, se acercaba con dos cafés en la mano; uno para él y otro para su colega. Harry aceptaba el estimulante sin decir nada y Malfoy aprovechaba la excusa para quedarse charlando un rato con él en la mesa. Robards nunca había logrado averiguar de qué hablaban, pero los temas de conversación no tenían que ser precisamente inocentes si el rubor que algunas veces aparecía en las mejillas del antaño gryffindor indicaba algo.

Sin embargo había notado que, desde hacía un año y algo en realidad, Malfoy regresaba a su mesa ligeramente frustrado por algo. A partir de ahí la pareja se ponían a trabajar y se establecía entre ambos un educado respeto mutuo que duraba hasta, aproximadamente, el final de su jornada laboral, cuando regresaban exhaustos de la misión de campo a la oficina única y exclusivamente para recoger sus cosas y abandonar el Ministerio hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo cierto era que congeniaban muy bien juntos, pensaba Robards. Algo debía de tener uno que completaba al otro para realizar con tanta celeridad y eficiencia todas las misiones en las que se embarcaban.

– Zabini se apunta a esta noche, pero me ha pedido que evitemos Heaven´s Door. Al parecer debió de tirarse al portero la última vez que salimos y no responde a sus lechuzas, así que prefiere no verlo.–explicó Draco a Harry mientras se metían en el ascensor del Nivel 2 hacia el Atrio para volver a casa después de otro ajetreado día.– Oh, y por supuesto me ha dicho que lleves contigo a Weasley.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de pulsar el botón de bajada. –Por última vez, dile a tu amigo que Ron es lo más heterosexual que puede echarse encima, además de estar felizmente saliendo con Hermione.

–Bueno, mientras pueda "echárselo encima", como sugieres, de poco o nada le importará su orientación sexual, querido Potter. –respondió Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros a la par que esbozaba _esa_ sonrisa que sabía que tanto molestaba a su compañero– Ah, por cierto, ¿tienes un pitillo? Se me ha olvidado pasar por el estanco esta mañana y me he quedado sin munición.

–Ahora entiendo por qué has estado jodiéndome el único momento de paz que tengo sin ti al día. –asintió Harry ofreciéndole uno de sus cigarrillos a Malfoy, refiriéndose por supuesto a la hora de comer de la que el rubio auror normalmente prescindía para salir fuera a fumarse un cigarro con solo una pieza de fruta o un sándwich mixto en la mano.

–No reniegues, sé lo mucho que disfrutas de mi compañía. –_cantidad_, ironizó Harry para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared del elevador, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.– Bueno, ¿quedamos a las nueve, entonces? Pasaré por tu apartamento a menos cinco.

– Ya te lo he dicho, Malfoy, –volvió a suspirar Harry abriendo los ojos. –no tengo ganas de salir hoy.

– Pero Potter, ¡es sábado! –exclamó este nada más atravesar el Vestíbulo hacia las chimeneas.– Creí que estabas tomándome el pelo. ¿De verdad no vas a salir? –no pareció demasiado conforme cuando observó al moreno negar.– ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Tendrás un ridículo plan de "libro, sofá y mantita"? Te falta el kneazle, abuelo.

– Lo que me falta es un compañero que no se acueste con todas las tías que me ligo –la frase había sido lanzada con la suficiente mala leche como para que Malfoy supiera que iban a terminar discutiendo si seguía insistiendo.

– Está bien, Potter, ya veo que estás "en tus días". Te dejo tranquilo. –al menos tres veces por semana Potter le soltaba _el comentario_, como le gustaba llamarlo a Draco en su cabeza, y entonces sabía que lo mejor era dejarle en paz.

Lo cual era una lástima, porque si solamente Potter supiera el verdadero motivo por el que él había tratado, por todos los medios, de hacer fracasar toda relación amorosa que este intentara mantener con cualquier chica… Había sido egoísta, _muy_ egoísta, reconoció Draco tras despedirse de Harry con un guiño de ojos y meterse en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu, pero tampoco había podido evitarlo; era superior a él. Primero Weasley, luego Matilda, Sophie y... Natasha, que él recordara. Y el motivo por el cual siempre actuaba así era el mismo: le _quemaba_ verle con otras mujeres. Le fastidiaba no ser una de ellas, quizá; una que captase la atención y admiración del auror más condecorado del Ministerio. A las que, exceptuando tal vez Matilda, observaba con tanto fervor, cariño y, por qué no decirlo, salvaje interés sexual.

Luego Draco las probaba en la cama y se daba cuenta de que no eran para tanto. Está bien, tal vez excluyendo a Sophie de la ecuación, que había resultado ser una auténtica crub en celo, pero poco más. Aunque quizá todas eran fascinantes y simplemente Draco no había ido capaz de verlo porque estaba más concentrado en follárselas con odio, mientras imaginaba que ellas ya habían tenido lo que él más anhelaba en este mundo, en lugar de hacérselo con amor.

De todos modos ninguna se había quejado después del polvo, así que Draco suponía que todo había terminado bien. En más de un sentido.

* * *

– ¿Con qué humor se ha levantado el auror estrella esta mañana? –Harry volvió a aceptar el café que Malfoy le tendía sin mediar palabra, apenas un par de minutos después de haber arrojado a la papelera un retrato bastante chapucero y zoofílico que supuestamente le representaba a él en una cama siendo masturbado por una pitón albina.

_Vaya derroche de_ _imaginación_, pensó Harry acaparando todo el sarcasmo del planeta en un solo pensamiento.

– Aparentemente mejor que tú –respondió de todos modos, dándole un primer sorbo a su café justo después de repasar a su compañero con la mirada, un gesto que Harry sabía que Malfoy disfrutaba mucho cuando se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.– Tienes unas ojeras del tamaño de una catedral. ¡Mmmm! quema. –añadió dejando el vaso de café sobre la mesa.– ¿Mucha juerga anoche?

– No te haces una idea. –dijo Draco imitando a su compañero y llevándose el vaso a los labios. Y era verdad. Lo de que Potter no se haría una idea, digo, ya que al final había terminado por darle plantón a Blaise. Las ojeras eran _glamour_ para aparentar que había estado de farra, aunque igual se había pasado de entusiasta cuando se las puso. El asunto era que hacía casi un año que había descubierto que si no salía con Potter, la noche no era tan divertida.

Y no era porque se dedicara a robarle los ligues que su profunda mirada verde, su seductora sonrisa o su _potente_ y _masculino_ físico le conseguían, que también, aunque solo a veces. Sino porque desde que, borracho perdido durante una de sus salidas, le había confesado a Potter lo _muy_ _cachondo_ que le ponía –maldito el momento…–. A partir de ahí, el otrora inocente gryffindor se había dedicado a calentarle cada vez que salían, hasta que Draco se rendía y _suplicaba_ que se detuviese si no quería que se corriera en sus propios pantalones. Aquella era la manera que, a criterio de Draco, Potter tenía de devolverle el hecho de que todas sus relaciones hubiesen fracasado por su intromisión directa.

En fin. Era justo. Y no porque el castigo fuese delicioso de recibir –al menos hasta que a Draco le dolían tantos los huevos que tenía que acabar con él–, que lo era. Pero si tan solo pudiera convencer alguna noche a Potter, ahí, los dos solos, en un rincón oscuro de una discoteca con mucho ruido, completamente ebrios –o al menos Draco aparentándolo–, de simplemente hacer lo que sus _frottage_ malintencionados, sus mordidas en el cuello, esas sonrisas traviesas y las guarradas que le _gemía_ al oído sugerían… Merlín, esa noche ardería Troya y toda la geografía griega, de hecho.

Porque a Potter no podía serle indiferente. _No podía_, pensaba Draco con determinación. ¿Qué hetero se frota con su compañero bisexual hasta arrancarle un gemido de abandono solo por verle sufrir un poco? Perdón, quería decir ¿qué hetero _empalmado_ lo hace? Ninguno que él conociera por el momento, al menos.

– ¿Se te ha pasado el mosqueo? –se atrevió a preguntar entonces el slytherin, tomando asiento sin permiso sobre el escritorio de Harry.– Lo suficiente como para venirte conmigo de cañas al salir de aquí, digo. Algo informal, –añadió cuando el moreno auror alzó la vista para mirarle con desgana– tú, yo, un pub y dos irlandesas. _Cervezas_ irlandesas, quiero decir. No te emociones tan pronto.–concluyó Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

– De todos modos se irían las dos a la cama contigo, ¿no? –por lo menos esta vez Potter no parecía enfadado. El tono de su voz emanaba resignación por algo que su cabeza ya daba por hecho.– No sé si me apetece…

–Vamos, Potter, no puedes fallarme dos veces un mismo fin de semana. –protestó Draco sin ninguna intención de permitir que el hombre sentado frente a él le rehuyera de nuevo. Desde que, contra natura, habían logrado trazar una especie de _amistad_ entre ellos, normalmente el gryffindor solía unirse a él siempre que le proponía hacer algo acabada la jornada semanal. No tenían mucho sentido sus excusas ahora.

A no ser… Draco entrecerró los ojos en torno a la figura del auror con gafas.– Tú tienes _algo_ por ahí. –Potter le miró con el ceño fruncido.– Y con _algo_ me refiero a _alguna_.

– Ojalá, Malfoy, –respondió Harry tranquilamente a la par que devolvía la vista hacia el informe que estaba redactando, pluma en mano.– pero puedes confiar en que no es así, ya que si realmente estuviera quedando con otra persona podrías apostar tu mano derecha a que ni loco te lo contaría. Tú y yo sabemos de sobra _por qué_. –finalizó con una significativa y no exenta de reproche mirada.

Draco ignoró convenientemente la indirecta. –Entonces ¿eso quiere decir un sí al plan de las cañas?

–_No_, –corrigió amablemente el auror.– eso viene a decir, básicamente, que llevo a cuestas una semana bastante dura y que solo me apetece terminarla _durmiendo _todas las horas que pueda. Lo que no entiendo es cómo después de estos días de locura todavía te quedan ganas de divertirte. –añadió mirando a Draco de arriba a abajo antes de negar varias veces con la cabeza.

Tenía su parte de razón, admitió Draco bajando del escritorio de Harry tras un "si cambias de idea házmelo saber" para dirigirse a su propia mesa e iniciar su propio reporte de la misión de ayer. Aquella semana habían tenido más trabajo que de costumbre porque habían tenido que quedarse haciendo horas extra para cubrir a un par de compañeros, a los cuales Robards había prácticamente obligado a coger la baja después del peligroso, imprevisto y casi mortal encuentro mantenido con un hipogrifo durante su última salida. Tras recibir el alta en San Mungo, el Jefe les había concedido una semana de reposo añadida. Una semana que alguien tenía que rellenar por ellos. Harry y Draco simplemente estuvieron en el lugar equivocado en el momento más inoportuno así que, naturalmente, ellos fueron _ese alguien_.

* * *

– ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

– Apuntarme a tu plan de jubilado. Traigo 'La Metamorfosis'. –comentó Malfoy colocando la portada de la novela que llevaba consigo en las narices de su atónito compañero. –Hazte a un lado, no me dejas pasar.

Y aunque Harry no se hizo a un lado –demasiado sorprendido para procesar la última orden del rubio auror–, este se dedicó a esquivarle para llegar hasta el sofá del salón, descalzarse, recostarse cómodamente y subir las piernas sobre la mesita que tenía delante.– De la manta te encargas tú.– añadió, abriendo el libro por la primera página.

– ¿Qué manta? Estamos en verano. –masculló Harry sentándose al lado del rubio en el sofá, ceñudo. Bueno, no había que ser ravenclaw para darse cuenta de que el encuentro unilateral estaba molestándole como poco.

– Solo trataba de ser romántico. –fue todo lo que le dijo su compañero mientras se encogía de hombros, sin apartar los ojos de la lectura. –¿Qué libro estás leyendo tú?

Pero Potter no estaba leyendo ningún libro. Particularmente, porque nunca le había gustado demasiado leer; la historia narrada tenía que serle francamente estimulante para lanzarse a ese menester. No. Lo que su colega estaba haciendo, avistó Draco por el rabillo del ojo, empezando a irritarse, era volver a "chatear, Malfoy, así le llaman" con su maquinita de luces y pitidos ensordecedores.

– Raro es el día en que te alejas de ese condenado cacharro. –murmuró, haciendo evidente su mosqueo.– Siempre que te veo con él maldigo el día en que Robards nos hizo infiltrarnos en aquella oficina de Berkeley Square –había sido divertido, reconoció Harry tras el comentario de su colega: sacar a Malfoy de su zona de confort para verle intentando, a duras penas, integrarse en el universo muggle. Aunque a día de hoy, a decir verdad, se le veía mucho más integrado y cómodo entre gente no mágica que antes.

– Yo no tengo la culpa de que me envíen tantos mensajes.

Al parecer Potter también era excesivamente popular en el mundo muggle. En el mágico tenía su a qué, su sentido, reconoció Draco devolviendo la mirada a un libro que, a pesar de haber encontrado la reseña de su gusto, le despertaba una profunda inapetencia en aquellos momentos. Posiblemente porque a sus bien entrenados oídos no dejaban de llegarles sonidos de vibración, los mismos que el teléfono de su colega producía cuando recibía alguno de esos molestos mensajes.

Luego simplemente se quedó dormido. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué. Lo único que tenía claro, es que aquel había sido el fin de semana más aburrido que había tenido en muchos años.

Al menos, hasta que se despertó.

– Otra vez esa mierda de vibración… –murmuró entre dientes mientras reprimía un bostezo, incorporándose perezosamente del sofá y apartando a un lado el libro que había terminando cayendo sobre su regazo.

Tras pasarse las manos concienzudamente por los ojos, apreció que Potter le había dejado durmiendo solo en el salón… y que se le había olvidado llevarse consigo ese infernal cacharro muggle que en aquellos precisos momentos no dejaba de agitarse ni de iluminarse. ¡Con lo ligero que el imbécil sabía que tenía el sueño, iba y olvidaba llevárselo con él!

Un rápido _Tempus_ le indicó que rondaban las dos de la madrugada. Volvió a maldecir; las ojeras del día siguiente serían kilométricas. Echó un breve vistazo hacia la puerta cerrada que conducía al dormitorio de su colega. Probablemente estaría profundamente dormido. Suspiró, deteniendo su mirada sobre el pomo: últimamente las cosas no parecían estar yendo nada bien entre ellos, lo cual era una pena.

Potter estaba rehuyéndole, comprendió, pasando ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza y volviendo a acomodarse sobre el sofá, dejando escapar otra pequeña exhalación. Ya no quería salir con él a tomar unas cervezas, y ya ni hablemos de irse juntos de fiesta. A lo mejor se había cansado de la tontería que un servidor tenía con él.

…O a lo mejor no.

– Voy a tirarlo por la ventana. –rugió el slytherin antes de coger el móvil de Potter, que había vuelto a temblar, y levantarse del sofá con toda la intención de devolvérselo de un golpe a su propietario.

Pero entonces la pantalla del móvil se iluminó, mostrando varios mensajes precedidos bajo el nombre de 'Anna'. Draco frunció el ceño tras leer "Buenas noches, guapo, que sé que no sueles trasnochar", aunque lo que definitivamente le hizo regresar al sofá con la mirada fija en la pantalla del repentinamente interesante aparato fue el que aparecía justo encima de la despedida: "¿Entonces te animas y quedamos mañana, como ayer? ¿Qué turno tenías en la oficina?"

_Como ayer_… repitió Draco en su cabeza, comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba: Potter había rehusado su invitación de salir con Blaise y con él porque había quedado con esta tal Anna. La misma que acababa de hacer llegar otro breve texto más:

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a besarte".

Draco chasqueó la lengua. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero qué ganas más tontas le habían entrado de repente de conocer al ligue de Potter.

* * *

**N/A**: _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

\- ¿Dónde coño está?

Harry levantó la vista del reporte que llevaba redactando desde hace diez minutos. Gawain Robards, visiblemente nervioso desde la puerta abierta de su despacho, señalaba con la mirada el escritorio vacío de Malfoy.

\- ¿Llegando? -aventuró el auror encogiéndose de hombros para irritación de su jefe.

\- Joder, vale, muy bien. En cuanto se digne a hacerlo reuníos conmigo. Tenemos una movida gorda con la policía británica.

\- ¿Alguien está hablando de mí? -comentó Malfoy a modo de saludo _honrando_ finalmente a todos con su presencia. Llevaba café para llevar y una bolsa pequeña de papel que, por el olor, contendría una pieza de panadería-. Siento llegar tarde, ayer dormí con Potter y esta mañana he recordado que aún no me ha pedido que traslade mis cosas a su apartamento. Y entre esas cosas, se encuentra el uniforme. He tenido que pasar antes por casa -se excusó mientras dejaba la mochila de cuero que acostumbraba a llevar a la oficina sobre la mesa de su escritorio y daba el primer mordisco al croissant que había comprado de camino al Ministerio-. Ni siquiera me ha invitado a desayunar -añadió con la boca llena.

\- Se quedó dormido _en el sofá_ -corrigió Harry en voz alta al ver que tanto Robards como varios compañeros comenzaban a mirarles con el ceño fruncido-. Vino a casa a leer La Metamorfo… ah, da igual, si lo explico suena aún peor -rumió para sí mismo mientras se levantaba de la silla al apreciar que su superior había vuelto a meterse en el despacho-. Mueve el culo, Malfoy, el jefe quiere hablar con nosotros.

\- Sí, eso me ha parecido -asintió el slytherin, que no había llegado a sentarse-. Estarás molesto -agregó en lo que ambos se encaminaban hacia la puerta que Robards había dejado convenientemente abierta-, te he dejado sin memo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de ocupar una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio del jefe, haciéndose Malfoy con la restante. - ¿Puedes dejar de comer? -fue la orden disfrazada de pregunta que Robards lanzó al rubio auror.

\- Eso depende, ¿puedo tener diez minutos más de descanso a la hora de la comida como para poder saltarme el desayuno? -Harry se pasó ambas manos por la cara. No podía entender cómo Robards no había despedido a Malfoy todavía, con la de pulsos que le echaba. Bueno, meditó, en realidad que fuera bastante más competente en sus labores que la media de la actual plantilla seguramente tendría algo que ver.

\- No -contestó Robards colonizando al impertinente rubio con la mirada que usualmente empleaba cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

\- Tenía que intentarlo -convino Malfoy, conciliador, esbozando una sonrisa mientras guardaba lo que le quedaba de croissant en la bolsa-. Y bien, ¿qué mosca les ha picado ahora a los muggles?

\- Han contactado conmigo desde Scotland Yard -comenzó Robards-. Concretamente, Wilma Clark, la inspectora Jefe que, como supongo estaréis al tanto, mantiene un contacto bastante regular conmigo del mismo modo que el primer ministro británico lo hace con su homólogo Shacklebolt. Está convencida de que "uno de los nuestros" -continuó explicando Robards imitando las comillas con sus dedos- está sirviéndose de la magia para forzar a un nutrido grupo de modelos de la conocida firma TopMo a trabajar hasta la extenuación.

\- ¿Por qué piensa que podría ser obra de una _Imperius_? -quiso saber Harry.

-Porque en tan solo cuatro meses ya han muerto tres chicas por agotamiento. Tres conocidas modelos, dicho sea de paso, cuyos fallecimientos han desatado un escándalo sin precedentes a nivel internacional.

-Sigo sin entender por qué requieren nuestra colaboración -comentó Malfoy de brazos cruzados-. Anda que no habrá tiranos en el mundo de la moda… Los muggles también se explotan entre ellos. Mirad lo que hizo Hitler.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién fue Hitler? -cuestionó un repentinamente sorprendido Harry- ¿Te matriculaste por error en Estudios Muggles?

-No nos desviemos del tema, por favor -interrumpió Robards antes de que a Malfoy le diese tiempo a responder-. Nos han llamado porque la investigación está estancada, la prensa presiona y el ministro está cada vez más encabronado con la opinión popular porque cree que le afectará de cara a las próximas elecciones. La policía no consigue llegar a ningún puerto porque el resto de modelos insiste en que las condiciones laborales que tienen son inmejorables y que están muy contentas con su trabajo. Y hablamos de mujeres famosas que han desfilado en algunas de las mejores pasarelas del mundo. Es decir, que tienen el dinero y el poder suficiente como para no tener que depender de ninguna agencia, por representativa que esta sea.

\- En cualquier caso, cuesta creer que hayan aceptado voluntariamente ser utilizadas de esa forma -convino Harry-. ¿Scotland Yard tiene alguna sospecha más o menos sólida?

\- Bueno -meditó Robards-, creen que puede ser obra de uno de los dos gerentes de la firma, concretamente Boris Bogdánov, un ruso lleno de prejuicios con antecedentes penales por coacción. Me he tomado la libertad de buscar a Bogdánov en nuestros archivos en lo que esperamos el informe del Ministerio ruso y no hay rastro de él, así que me temo que tendréis que partir desde cero.

\- ¿Cuál será nuestra tapadera? -preguntó Malfoy.

\- Como ningún miembro de la policía británica podrá identificaros, hemos pensado que lo mejor es que os hagáis pasar por dos inspectores del FBI, así que ojito con el acento; ya sabéis que los yanquis no marcan tanto la 't'.

\- Entre otras muchas letras -murmuró Malfoy para sí-. Tengo otra pregunta: ¿por qué coño Estados Unidos se molestaría en enviar efectivos a Reino Unido? Perdón, lo que quiero decir es ¿por qué Bush lo haría?

\- Estás empezando a asustarme -reconoció Harry-, ¿primero Hitler y ahora Bush?

\- Hombre, en las dos Guerras Mundiales tenía su a qué -siguió Malfoy ignorando a su colega-, primero ante el temor de que los submarinos alemanes hundiesen embarcaciones americanas y, después, por todo ese lío del Pearl Harbor, pero ¿qué sentido tiene ahora?

\- ¿A lo mejor se está acostando con la otra gerente? –soltó Robards encogiéndose de hombros- A quién le importa, Malfoy. Si os preguntan haceros los locos. Y ahora marchando, que me duele la cabeza con tanta lección de historia muggle -concluyó entregándoles a cada uno una carpeta con la escasa información que tenían hasta el momento del caso.

\- ¿Ves los documentales de la BBC? -cuestionó Harry una vez en el ascensor con Malfoy. Todavía le costaba asimilar que el slytherin poseyera tantos conocimientos sobre el devenir de los muggles- ¿Tienes _televisión_? Peor, ¿_sabes_ cómo _funciona_?

\- Mi familia está bastante instruida en política -solo respondió Malfoy.

* * *

Habían quedado en King's Road a las ocho en punto. A esas horas de la mañana, la principal arteria comercial del barrio de Chelsea se encontraba solo parcialmente ocupada por lugareños madrugadores y algunos rezagados que seguramente no llegarían puntuales a su lugar de trabajo.

Para no hacer de menos a las malas costumbres, Malfoy llegaba tarde, confirmó Harry apenas ojeando su reloj de pulsera mientras disfrutaba de un amargo café en vaso de plástico de pie, junto a una farola apagada.

Un par de minutos después le vio llegar a los lejos, fumando, con ese moderno corte de pelo –"se llama _undercut_, Potter"– que llevaba luciendo desde hace un año. Le quedaba realmente bien, la verdad, le proporcionaba cierto aire de madurez y sofisticación, y Merlín sabía que necesitaba aparentar lo primero.

No, el pelo no era el problema. Lo que le molestó fue la ropa.

\- ¿Qué mierda llevas puesto? Se supone que somos inspectores, Malfoy, no strippers.

\- ¿Insinúas que tu jersey sintético y esos vaqueros de grandes almacenes son mejor elección? -ironizó el slytherin arqueando una ceja tras darle una última calada a su cigarrillo, arrojarlo al suelo y pisarlo con el zapato hasta fundirlo-. Buenos días a ti también, Potter.

\- Estás guapo porque tienes buena planta y sabrías llevar con elegancia hasta una bolsa de basura -_curiosa forma de rebatir_, pensó Malfoy esbozando una sonrisa torcida-, pero, sinceramente, ¿no crees que vas un poco _apretado_?

No es que fuera apretado, pensó el slytherin encogiéndose de hombros, es que el traje era hecho a medida. De color azul marino y camisa blanca, que llevaba un par de botones entreabierta y sin corbata, combinaba a la perfección con sus zapatos marrones y esos tirantes de cuero a juego en forma de 'Y' que cruzaban su espalda y le aportaban el toque jocoso a la vestimenta.

\- Pues tengo otro parecido para ti -comentó como si nada ante la recelosa mirada que Potter le lanzó entonces-. De color burdeos con tirantes y zapatos negros. Pensé que te gustaría un traje más gryffindor -explicó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su americana una funda miniaturizada que seguro ocultaba su _amenaza_, en opinión de Harry-. Lo de los tirantes es una manía mía desde hace unos meses. Quería reinventarme y son más cómodos que una corbata. Sé que no la sustituyen, pero…

\- ¿De qué talla es? -cortó el moreno fingiendo inocencia.

Draco se pasó una mano por la nuca, dispuesto a aventurar. - ¿Una… L?

El otro hombre esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia. Merlín, a él no podía engañarle. No después de tres años trabajando codo con codo y menos aún sabiendo que tenía al rubio loco por sus huesos. -No te estoy preguntando qué talla uso, Malfoy, sino de qué talla me has pedido el traje.

Pero como el otro auror estaba vacilando demasiado, Harry simplemente le quitó la miniatura de las manos y se metió en la cafetería de al lado, con Malfoy siguiéndole por detrás aparentemente sorprendido de ver que su compañero no ponía mayores pegas a la indumentaria. - Pide un café y algo para acompañar mientras voy al baño a cambiarme; tienes cara de no haber desayunado. ¿Los zapatos también están en la funda?

Cuando Malfoy asintió, Harry lanzó un discreto hechizo de confección no verbal a la funda que no pasó desapercibido para su colega. - Vamos, rubio, que no he nacido ayer y sé de sobra que te gusta verme marcando -sonrió alzando ambas cejas-. ¿Era una S?

-Una _M_ -corrigió de mal humor el slytherin mientras buscaba con la mirada al camarero para ordenar su pedido-. Quería que no hubiese espacio para la imaginación, no que directamente reventaras la camisa porque vale tu peso en galeones -aclaró levantando un dedo para llamar la atención del servicio en cuanto cruzó la mirada con este.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes? Pese a todo no esperaba que te lo pusieras.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba con un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos. -Odio admitir que mis vaqueros de H&M quizá no fueran la elección más acertada para causar buena impresión en una prestigiosa agencia de modelos. Por eso cedí. De todos modos te felicito, Malfoy, con la _talla adecuada_ este traje resulta más cómodo de lo que parece. Y encima ligo más -añadió cuando pasó por su lado una mujer rubia que le repasó apreciativamente con la mirada.

-Eso no es por el traje… -murmuró Draco para sí mismo deteniéndose frente a un imponente edificio erigido a base de paneles de vidrio, acero y hormigón con puertas correderas de cristal y una alfombra roja a la entrada. Un guarda de seguridad de aspecto poco amigable vigilaba cual Cancerbero las salidas y venidas, pero los dos aurores solo tuvieron que mostrarle las placas falsas que Robards les había dado para que este se hiciera simplemente a un lado-. Bienvenido a TopMo, ¿y ahora qué?

Pero Potter ya había tomado la delantera y se había acercado a la recepción, así que Draco se dedicó a curiosear el vestíbulo, de un estilo sobrio que reflejaba pulcritud y simetría. Apenas había gente; únicamente una joven acompañada por la que tenía que ser su madre esperaban sentadas en unos sillones mientras leían revistas de moda.

\- No vamos a tener tanta suerte -le susurró el gryffindor un minuto después-. Bogdánov está de viaje, así que nos atenderá la otra socia. Supongo que podremos hacerle algunas preguntas para ver lo que opina de su compañero.

\- Menos da una piedra -accedió Draco metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. ¿Nos sentamos? -ofreció señalando algunos sillones vacíos que hacían las veces de sala de espera.

\- No hará falta -añadió una voz femenina que por algún extraño motivo congeló a Harry en el sitio, como si repentinamente temiera darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su portadora. Gracias a Merlín, no sin antes censurar brevemente la actitud de su colega con la mirada, Draco sí se giró y saludó cortésmente a la que resultó ser una joven curvilínea de no menos de metro setenta y cinco, sofisticadamente embutida en un traje magenta de falda de tubo y tacones con un corte de pelo tipo Bob-. Soy Anna Beaumont, codirectora y cofundadora de este lugar. Scotland Yard me avisó de que vendrían. Usted debe de ser… -comenzó dirigiéndose a Draco.

-Inspector David Jones a su servicio -improvisó rápidamente el slytherin-. Y él es mi compañero, el inspec…

-Creo que ya sabe perfectamente quién soy -le interrumpió el moreno, ahora sí, descubriéndose al fin a su interlocutora-. Hola, Anna.

\- Harry Potter… -respondió asombrada, con esos enormes ojos azules que seguro habrían contribuido a conquistar al gryffindor-. No me dijiste que trabajabas para el FBI.

Ahora parecía que el interrogatorio se lo haría ella a Potter, convino Draco sonriendo al fin. Así que esta era la famosa Anna con la que su colega parecía haber iniciado una especie de relación y que él tenía tantas ganas de conocer, ¿eh? Bueno, había que admitir que el miope siempre había demostrado tener buen ojo con las mujeres, físicamente hablando al menos. Y Anna era el portento que no le importaría llevarse a la cama… si no fuera sospechosa de _triple asesinato_, claro.

Merlín, en esta ocasión ni tan siquiera tendría que esforzarse, convino el rubio cruzándose de brazos sin poder disimular su buen humor. Potter _nunca_ aceptaría seguir manteniendo una relación con alguien susceptible de haber actuado al margen de la ley, ¿verdad?

…Pues quizá no tanto.

* * *

\- Se te ha quedado cara de tonto cuando la has visto.

Harry lanzó una mirada llena de desdén a su interlocutor. -Como ya habrás deducido, tenemos _algo_ y, como seguro también te parece lógico, ¡no esperaba encontrármela aquí!

\- ¿Desde que la conoces nunca te ha explicado a qué se dedica? -respondió Draco prendiendo el cigarrillo con el mechero que Potter acababa de brindarle. Estaban a la salida de la agencia media hora después, tras un intento de interrogatorio que el moreno no permitió alargar más de veinte minutos porque, según sus propias palabras, "queda claro que es Bogdánov el que nos interesa capturar"-. Y define _algo_.

Harry se encogió de hombros y acercó su propio cigarro a los labios. – Llevamos conociéndonos solo un par de meses y, cuando quedamos, no solemos hablar de trabajo. De todos modos no ha sido ella -añadió expulsando el humo por la nariz e ignorando convenientemente el tener que describirle a su colega el tipo de relación que actualmente mantenía con Anna.

Draco arqueó una ceja, asustado ante tanta precipitación. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Pase que hubieran decidido centrarse en Bogdánov porque, según la policía muggle, era el principal sospechoso, pero de ahí a pasar por alto a Anna… -No puedes descartarla tan pronto porque sea tu novia. Han muerto tres mujeres, Potter -replicó con seriedad.

\- ¿En qué pensabas cuando estábamos interrogándola, Malfoy? -rebatió el otro auror sin poder disimular su enfado. Claramente aquella situación estaba sobrepasándole un poco-. Cuando se ha disculpado al no recordar el nombre de las tres fallecidas, lo ha achacado a que hay momentos en los que, aún sin beber, tiene la sensación de estar _un poco borracha_ pero que, curiosamente, siempre le pasa cuando su socio está en la agencia así que puede delegar parte del trabajo en él. Ella cree que es por la nueva píldora anticonceptiva que se está tomando, pero los dos sabemos que ¡ese es el efecto de una puta _Imperius_!

\- A mí lo único que me ha quedado claro es que tiene una buena coartada -objetó el slytherin antes de darle una última calada a su cigarro-. Y aunque estoy de acuerdo que a simple vista le pega más a Bogdánov que a ella el papel de villano, me parece muy atrevido suprimirla de la lista tras una entrevista tan pobre.

\- ¡Solo estás celoso! -explotó Harry enfrentando a su compañero quien, pese al tono feroz que adquirieron las palabras del gryffindor, logró mantenerse impasible-. Te jode que haya encontrado nuevamente a alguien así que, hasta que se te ocurra la forma más apropiada de _tirártela_, has decidido que echar mierda entre nosotros estaría bien, ¿no?

\- ¡_Escúchate_! ¡No estás siendo objetivo! -exclamó Draco, no dispuesto a permitir que Potter le sacase aquel espinoso tema una vez más y volviera a tenerle enfurruñado con él durante los próximos días-. Solo estoy recordándote cuál es el procedimiento habitual ¡que el Ministerio espera que sigamos!

\- También existe una norma no escrita que dice que entre amigos no se roban las novias, pero visto está que se refiere solo a los _buenos_ amigos -sentenció el auror en un tono que no admitía réplicas y que hizo que el corazón de Draco se encogiese un poco.

Por suerte o por desgracia, las puertas correderas de la firma se abrieron justo en ese instante para, ironías de la vida, dejar salir al foco central de la discusión entre ambos aurores. - Harry, cielo, pensé que me esperarías directamente en el restaurante. Ah, hola, inspector Jones, ¿aún aquí? ¿no tiene hambre? Sé que solo son las diez y media, pero yo a estas horas ya estoy famélica… Si quiere, puede quedarse a comer con nosotros.

-Él ya se iba -replicó no obstante Harry con voz dura-. ¿Verdad, _Jones_? -agregó regalando a su colega una mirada significativa.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente molesto, antes de asentir con la cabeza. – Tengo un par de asuntos que atender, pero agradezco el ofrecimiento, señorita Beaumont. -y dejándose llevar por un impulso malévolo y siendo absolutamente consciente de que cabrearía en sobremanera a Potter, agarró suavemente la mano derecha de Anna para besarle el dorso a modo de despedida.

Potter le habría pegado un puñetazo en ese mismo momento de haber podido. Y, Merlín, solo por eso su descaro le había sabido tan bien.

* * *

**N/A:** _¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Una semana y media después, hicieron las paces.

\- Creo que tienes razón: Bogdánov es nuestro hombre -apuntó Draco rompiendo la ley de hielo que se había instalado entre ellos un jueves nada más llegar a la oficina y arrojar sobre el escritorio de Harry una gruesa carpeta llena de pergaminos-. Ha llegado el informe del Ministerio ruso. -comentó sin más.

El moreno le miró escéptico solo un segundo antes de abrir la carpeta y entretenerse brevemente en ojear su contenido. Resultaba que el señor Boris no solo era un mago infiltrado entre gente no mágica, sino que había estado sembrado el caos en Moscú y alrededores con sus trapicheos con muggles durante más de diez años. En su currículum abocaban al menos una docena de actividades delictivas siete de las cuales ya habían prescrito. Tres de ellas le habían llevado derecho a Butyrka, una prisión muggle ubicada en el país transcontinental, durante varios años; asimismo, cuatro de sus casos estaban siendo actualmente tratados por un tribunal, mientras que el restante aún se hallaba en fase de investigación.

En resumidas cuentas: era más malo que la viruela de dragón.

\- Supongo que estos días no solo te habrás dedicado a calentar la silla en lo que esperabas este informe, ¿me equivoco? -comentó Potter fingiendo una indiferencia que no tenía mientras cerraba la carpeta. Pero, al menos, aceptó de buen grado el café que Draco le había traído y le pegó un trago.

El slytherin se entretuvo viendo cómo se balanceaba la nuez de su garganta antes de responder. – _Lo siento_, ¿vale? Sí, claro que la investigué. Por si acaso. Alquilé una habitación del hotel que hay justo enfrente de la agencia y seguí la pista a tu Anna durante tres días. Nada sospechoso; limpia como la patena. Es más muggle que el chisme que usas para hablar con ella.

Su último comentario hizo a Potter sonreír a medias, pero algo era algo, se felicitó Draco.

– De hecho… -vaciló el rubio, sabiendo de antemano que la propuesta que estaba a punto de hacerle a su compañero le asqueaba como poco, pero necesitaba volver a recuperar esa confianza que habían logrado forjar entre ellos y aquel era por el momento el único modo seguro de hacerlo. Merlín, había echado mucho de menos a su león durante su enfado–. he estado pensando que, si te apetece, podría unirse a alguna de nuestras salidas. Para que veas que la acepto -agregó, mirando a su interlocutor a los ojos.

Pero la recalcitrante mirada que Potter le lanzó entonces instó a Draco a aclarar su ofrecimiento. -Eh, eh, baja la guardia, fiera, no pienso quitártela. _De verdad_. Valoro mucho lo que tenemos ahora como para arriesgarme a perderlo -sus palabras tuvieron que ser no solo sinceras, sino lo suficientemente convincentes porque la expresión del otro auror se ablandó un poco-. Además, sabes de sobra que al que quiero en mi cama es a ti. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las pajas que me he hecho por tu culpa, joder.

El comentario de Draco provocó una desinhibida, aunque moderada, carcajada en Harry. Y es que al final, su rubio colega siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle sonreír. Hasta en los momentos más insospechados -e incluso a veces, en los más inapropiados-.

\- ¿Firmamos la paz entonces, Potter?

El gryffindor alzó su vaso de cartón como si fuera a brindar. -Solo porque me has traído café.

* * *

\- Prepárate, Caperucita, el lobo ya está aquí -Draco hizo caso omiso de la referencia muggle que le susurró su compañero al oído después de que Anna le avisara por mensaje que Bogdánov ya había regresado de su viaje y volvía a merodear por la agencia, por si querían interrogarle a él también.

Cabía recalcar que hasta su vuelta no habían vuelto a sucederse incidentes que lamentar.

\- Propongo un vis a vis discreto con el ruso porque tengo muchas ganas de enseñarle mi varita -Potter torció una sonrisa, mostrándose plenamente conforme con su colega-. ¿Te pones el traje? -señaló Draco, ligeramente esperanzado. A fin de cuentas volverían a la firma después de un tiempo y tenían cierta imagen que mantener.

\- Si me lo preguntas con esa carita de crub degollado tendré que decir que sí.

Pero qué sonrisa más bonita tenía el moreno. Qué sonrisa, fue lo único que pudo procesar el slytherin hasta que vio a su colega coger la funda miniaturizada del traje que él mismo le había dado antes de partir camino a los servicios.

\- Está tan bueno… -le comentó a la compañera que se sentaba detrás de él en la oficina sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que había salido.

La chica se llamaba Miranda no sé qué y acostumbraba a llevar su abultado cabello negro en un moño que se le iba deshaciendo durante el día. Al sentirse aludida, levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo para prestar atención a su colega. – No sé si te habrás enterado ya, pero en la oficina hay una porra para ver cuándo conseguirás ligártelo.

\- ¿Y la perspectiva es alentadora? -quiso saber el slytherin, evidentemente ajeno a ese núcleo de apuestas que había debido de estar moviéndose delante de sus narices sin que se diese cuenta.

Miranda titubeó, algo que definitivamente no gustó a Draco. -Bueno, "alentadora" creo que es decir mucho. Pero si te sirve de consuelo yo he apostado que estarás saliendo con Potter de aquí a cuatro años -concluyó con una sonrisa que tampoco consoló al auror, pues cuatro años le parecía _demasiado tiempo_ para _tan poca paciencia_.

\- Voy a tener que devolver la fe a este cuartel… -masculló fulminando a Miranda y a todos a los que alcanzaron sus ojos grises.

\- ¿Y eso? -Potter ya estaba allí, impecablemente vestido de granate.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras se levantaba de su silla. Él, por supuesto, ya lucía su elegante atuendo. -Estos hijos de puta que no sé por qué llamamos compañeros apuestan sobre nosotros -explicó señalando a Miranda con el dedo pulgar, quien hizo caso omiso ya que había regresado a su quehacer-, y la jugada más esperanzadora dice que tardaré cuatro años en salir contigo.

Potter arqueó una ceja, visiblemente entretenido. - ¿Solo _cuatro_? ¡Es verdad que son optimistas! Oye, Miranda, ¿puedo apostar yo también? -quiso saber el gryffindor inclinándose ligeramente sobre el pupitre de la mujer.

\- "Ten amigos", decían, "será divertido"… -ironizó Draco rodando los ojos mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

* * *

Boris Bogdánov tenía la apariencia física de un ejecutivo de altos vuelos. Con el cabello canoso engominado e imposiblemente echado hacia atrás, un bronceado artificial y unos pequeños ojos negros que recordaban a los de un caimán. Ataviado como un perfecto caballero inglés, cadena de plata del chaleco a la americana negra incluido, les sonrió con unos dientes blancos como el marfil y les ofreció whiskey de malta con acento rudo cuando les recibió en su despacho.

\- Estamos de servicio -rechazó Harry ocupando uno de los dos asientos frente al imponente escritorio de roble tras el que se resguardaba el ruso-. Supongo que ya sabe por qué estamos aquí.

Bogdánov se dedicó a asentir mientras llenaba de ámbar un vaso de cristal. – Sí, sé perfectamente por qué están aquí: siempre que Scotland Yard se bloquea en un caso, del tipo que sea, en vez de reconocer su incompetencia utilizan a los magos como chivo expiatorio -añadió dejando desconcertados a los dos aurores, que se miraron mutuamente un segundo antes de volver la vista al ejecutivo. Este soltó una risita tan franca como amarga al reparar en su incredulidad-. ¿Sorprendidos? Doy por hecho que vosotros, los aurores, ya me habrán investigado antes de venir dado mi… delicado pasado. No engañan a nadie con su disfraz muggle.

\- _Delicado_ es una manera bastante pobre de describir lo que hizo, ¿no? -cuestionó Draco sin sonreír- ¿Qué pasó con las chicas? ¿Las controló mediante _Imperius_ antes de matarlas de agotamiento?

\- ¿Eso creen que hice? -replicó Bogdánov como si se tomara la acusación del slytherin a broma- Tiene gracia, porque mi última _falta_ la cometí hace doce años. _Doce_. Aunque por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta mi historial, ¿por qué iban a confiar en mis palabras? Por eso voy a darles esto -añadió abriendo el primer cajón de su escritorio para sacar de él un estuche de cuero negro que Potter tomó en la mano-. Mi varita. Siéntanse libres de analizarla. No la necesito; casi no la uso. Y servirá para que comprueben que la última imperdonable la lancé, exactamente, hace quince años. Lo mismo ocurrirá si rastrean otro tipo de encantamiento oscuro.

\- Seguro que es consciente de que existen otras formas de doblegar la voluntad de alguien sin emplear para ello la varita -dijo el gryffindor guardando el estuche a buen recaudo de todos modos-. La alquimia, por ejemplo.

\- O ser un completo hijo de puta -agregó Draco encogiéndose de hombros-. A Voldemort no le hacía falta utilizar la suya para que el resto… _siguiéramos_ sus órdenes.

Harry miró a su colega. Pocas eran las veces que el slytherin se metía a sí mismo en la ecuación de mortífago, pero a veces pasaba. El pasado aún debía de escocerle. Seguramente nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

\- Tendrán que hacerlo mejor que ahora, entonces, si quieren acusarme convincentemente de algo -afirmó Bogdánov con una sonrisa torcida-. Como seguro ustedes comprenderán, no voy a allanarles el camino cuando soy sospechoso de triple asesinato; _voy_ a defender mi _inocencia_.

\- Hasta que demostremos lo contrario -puntualizó Draco levantándose bruscamente de la silla y lanzando una furibunda mirada a Bogdánov, quien se mantuvo impasible-. Vámonos, Potter, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar por el corredor, Draco suspiró, profundamente irritado. -Menudo capullo integral. ¿Le has visto? Parecía un maestro sermoneando a dos de sus alumnos. Me revienta que otros me digan cómo he de hacer mi trabajo; ya no soy ningún novato.

\- En realidad eso de recibir órdenes nunca ha ido contigo, ¿verdad? -cuando sintió la mirada del rubio auror exterminándole, Harry sonrió para rebajar tensiones- Tranquilo, estoy contigo: es un cabrón de mucho cuidado, así que cuanto antes lo encerremos, mejor para todos.

\- Sé que solo estamos a miércoles, pero… ¿te apetece salir a tomar una por ahí después del turno? -preguntó Draco cambiando de tema; seguir hablando de Bogdánov le provocaría una úlcera-. No hasta muy tarde. Una cerveza y para casa -prometió.

Potter se rascó la nuca antes de responderle. - ¿Te molestaría si fuera con Anna? Es que hemos quedado para cenar hoy.

Draco trató de borrar todo rastro de desilusión de su rostro y mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas. - Claro, sin problemas. ¿Le gusta la cerveza? Porque si es así podemos ir a ese pub irlandés muggle que descubrimos hace un par de meses con Blaise.

El moreno volvió a rascarse la nuca en un gesto que empezó a irritar a su compañero. Ya estaba bien de tanto vacileo. - En realidad Anna es un poco… como eras _tú_ antes.

\- ¿Cómo era yo antes? -repitió Draco con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

\- Un poco snob -reconoció Harry llegando al callejón en el que se Desaparecería con Draco para volver al Ministerio-. Supongo que es normal si trabajas en la industria de la moda. Lo que quiero decir es que la cerveza le parece una bebida con muy poco _glamour_.

Draco pasó por alto el hecho de que el gryffindor acabara de llamarle snob -a fin de cuentas lo había sido-, y trató de no dejarse llevar por ese embriagador camino que le aseguraba que Potter estaba saliendo con alguien muy parecido a _como él era antes_, según sus propias palabras. – Mira, te lo digo como amigo, si esa mujer es tan estirada como dices no entiendo que haces con ella. Pegáis menos que el negro y el marrón en un mismo conjunto.

\- ¿Tienes que ser tan gay? -comentó Harry soltando una risita en lugar de molestarse por el comentario de su compañero.

Draco arqueó una ceja, ligeramente ofendido. – Como bien sabes, soy _bisexual_, Potter. De todos modos, espero que lo que te haya molestado sea que _aún_ me parezco a tu novia porque los dos sabemos cómo combinar la gama cromática a nuestro servicio sin parecer un hortera.

\- En realidad me parece adorable que te preocupes tanto por vestir bien -explicó Harry sin dejar de sonreír, posando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio antes de invocar la Aparición Conjunta.

Draco soltó un ronquido de risa. -_Por favor_, repítele eso a tu novia esta noche durante la cena. Y luego enséñame la reacción en un pensadero.

* * *

Al final quedaron en que Potter y Anna llegarían a Radio Rooftop -el bar muggle con más clase que Draco pudo encontrar en media hora de reflexión- después de cenar. Así que, mientras tanto, el rubio auror compartía un martini seco con Blaise en esa lujosa azotea del hotel ME, en The Strand, cómodamente recostados en uno de los sofás blancos de la terraza.

Draco suspiró, en paz con el mundo. Había que admitir que contemplar las luces del London Eye, Covent Garden o el puente de Londres por la noche tenía cierto efecto sedante. -Voy a reconocer que a veces los muggles saben montárselo bien.

Blaise asintió con los ojos cerrados. -Ya me lo dirás cuando nos traigan la cuenta ahora que nuestros padres han decidido cerrarnos el grifo.

Draco rio mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón de casimir su cajetilla de tabaco. -Oye, que no nos va nada mal tampoco. Tú te estás forrando trabajando en Gringotts y yo he descubierto que el Ministerio no es mal pagador -comentó dando una primera calada a su cigarro recién encendido-. De todos modos, si se pasan de listos, siempre puedes ligarte al camarero… y ya que hablamos del servicio, ¿volviste a tener noticias del segurata de Heaven's Door?

Pero la respuesta que Blaise iba a darle murió en sus labios cuando Harry y Anna aparecieron dados de la mano en la terraza. Ella presumía de su escultural figura con un traje negro a lo garçon, tacones de vértigo y un bolso de mano a juego. Potter, en cambio, seguía siendo Potter con sus vaqueros oscuros, el jersey de topshop y las deportivas new balance.

\- Apuesto a que no le dejaron entrar en el restaurante que ella eligió y que por eso acabaron cenando en un buffet de comida rápida -le susurró maliciosamente Blaise al oído mientras la pareja se acercaba a los sofás en los que estaban.

Draco alzó ambas cejas. -Ya me sorprende que le hayan permitido subir hasta aquí… ¿Qué tal la cena? -añadió seguidamente mirando a Potter en cuanto este se sentó frente a él.

Aunque la pregunta iba para el moreno auror, fue Anna la que respondió. - Fabulosa. Harry me ha llevado a Jikoni. Nunca había probado la comida india, pero a partir de ahora seguro que repetiré.

_Por eso ha podido entrar en vaqueros_… comprendió Draco esbozando una sonrisa cortés. Entonces el camarero que antes había servido a los dos slytherin se acercó para anotar la cerveza de Potter y la copa de vino de Anna. Y cuanto más los miraba, menos entendía qué es lo que les había unido para empezar una relación. Eran como la noche y el día, caviló el rubio apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había en la mesa y expulsando el humo de su última calada por la nariz.

No parecía que tuvieran nada en común. Aunque saltaba a la vista que entendían la moda de manera distinta, Anna seguía siendo mucho más… _complicada_ que Harry -aunque era 'snob', como el moreno había dicho, la palabra que le había quemado en la lengua para describirla-. Potter, en cambio, se conformaba con poco y valoraba, según lo que Draco había podido aprender de él todos estos años, los pequeños detalles en lugar de los caprichos materiales, tal y como a su vez su novia parecía desear.

Y es que Anna Beaumont era como un Draco Malfoy adolescente. Y Potter nunca había disimulado lo poco que le había gustado eso. Entonces… ¿por qué de repente ahora sí?

\- ¿Qué es?

Las palabras de Blaise sacaron a Draco de su ensoñación. Su amigo señalaba un frasco de cristal de apenas tres dedos de altura con un dispensador en forma de spray. Un líquido rosa traslúcido manaba en su interior, y Anna acababa de rociar el cuello de Harry con él. Este ni tan siquiera se había sorprendido. De hecho, parecía bastante habituado a que su novia hiciera eso con él. Draco arrugó la nariz.

\- Agua de colonia -explicó Potter por ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. A Anna le encanta este olor y a mí no me importa complacerla.

Draco y Blaise intercambiaron entonces una mirada de incredulidad. Merlín, eso era raro. Raro _de cojones_. Y aún más extraño era que Anna no se cortara ni un pelo y lo hiciera delante de terceras personas, porque podía dar a entender que Potter no se aseaba debidamente. Y no solo se duchaba todos los días, sino que la fragancia natural masculina que desprendía el gryffindor por sí solo ya era todo un manjar para el olfato de Draco.

\- Me huele como a panna cotta -apuntó Zabini cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el perfume-. Me encanta, pero sin ánimo de ofender, ¿no crees que es un olor poco afortunado para un hombre? Tal vez algo más varonil le iría mejor.

Draco recuperó su copa de martini para no tener que intervenir en la conversación. Ni tan siquiera cruzó una mirada con Potter, que miraba embelesado a Anna argumentando a su amigo los motivos por los que la colonia era apropiada para su pareja. La respuesta de Blaise le había provocado un sudor frío y una inquietud que estaba totalmente dispuesto a disimular en aquel momento. Luego ya, cuando estuviera solo en su apartamento, podría dar rienda suelta a sus preocupaciones.

Porque a él el agua de colonia no le había evocado el postre italiano que a Blaise le gustaba tanto. No. Él había olido _sauco_. Como el material con el que estaba hecha la varita que Potter le robó a él en su mansión durante la guerra y que propició el fin de la misma. Y eso, jodido Merlín, solo podía significar una cosa.

* * *

**N/A**: _Mil gracias por quienes dedicaron parte de su tiempo a dejarme un comentario :) ¡Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo episodio! Parece que a Draco no mucho :P_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

\- Vale, vale. Conserva la calma -se repitió Draco, bañado en sudor, levantándose de su tercera pesadilla en la misma noche. Salió descalzo del dormitorio y se dirigió a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua.

Era de locos pero la idea cuadraba, volvió a pensar mientras vaciaba el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. Pero, a la vez, ¡no tanto! Él había seguido a Beaumont durante días solo para confirmar que era más muggle que una tarjeta de crédito. Y, sin embargo, esta llevaba quién sabe cuánto rociando a Potter con algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser ¡un filtro de amor!

Porque Blaise y él habían percibido olores radicalmente distintos de ese frasco del demonio que, si bien era cierto que no tenía el característico brillo nacarado de la _muy ilegal _poción, sí poseía ese tono rosado tan típico que, tal vez, la moderna de Anna no había podido disimular.

\- Si ya decía yo que El diablo viste de Prada… -murmuró comparando a Beaumont con la protagonista de la famosa película muggle de la que Cassandra, una colega sangre-muggle, le había hablado alguna vez.

A veces, cuando estaba solo, hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta. No era algo especialmente preocupante porque no lo hacía a menudo, sino cuando estaba especialmente nervioso por algo. Y ese algo involucraba ahora ¡al hombre de su vida! Como para no estar taquicárdico perdido, ¡joder!

Draco cerró los ojos mientras rellenaba nuevamente el vaso. Tenía que tranquilizarse, estar así no le hacía ningún favor a nadie. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era analizar sus posibilidades, que eran pocas. Básicamente, porque si le iba con el cuento a Potter lo más probable es que este se enfadase nuevamente con él pensando que lo único que quería era que pusiese fin a su relación con la otra. Y si las pesquisas de Draco eran ciertas, su colega estaría a estas alturas lo suficientemente envenenado de Amortentia como para no ver más allá de sus narices.

No. Si quería hacer algo no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo solo y por su cuenta, lejos de miradas verdes con gafas. Y como lo único que había hecho aquellos pasados tres días había sido perseguir a Anna en busca de algún comportamiento fuera de lo común, mañana se escabulliría al lugar que podría darle la respuesta que esperaba encontrar: el archivo.

Si confirmaba que Anna era una bruja, entonces Bogdánov dejaría de ser el único sospechoso. Le jodiese a un enamorado Potter lo que le jodiera.

* * *

\- Quién te ha visto y quién te ve a estas horas, Malfoy.

Draco casi derrama el café para llevar que pendía de su mano izquierda. Encontrar a Potter desabrochándose la chaqueta del uniforme a las siete en punto de la mañana no era, precisamente, la imagen que había previsto toparse a esas horas.

Y aún menos cuando había madrugado intencionadamente para poder bucear cómodamente en el archivo sin que su compañero se preguntase por qué.

\- También es un poco pronto para ti, ¿no crees? -le espetó cambiando el semblante a uno más malhumorado ahora que su estrategia se había ido al cuerno.

\- Anoche dormí en casa de Anna y esta mañana he madrugado un poco más para pasar antes por la mía -explicó Potter encogiéndose de hombros. Ya se había sentado sobre su escritorio y sacado un pergamino en el que anotaría lo poco más que sabían del caso que llevaban entre manos-. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Decir que le habría gustado corroborar si su novia era una loca psicópata que estaba intentando enamorarle en contra de su voluntad quedaba fuera de lugar, así que argumentó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. – Algo parecido. Me follé a Blaise y vengo de su casa. Es un poco empalagoso por las mañanas así que decidí poner tierra y tiempo de por medio. Ya sabes que no soy especialmente cariñoso.

Harry frunció el ceño. - ¿Y guardas el uniforme de repuesto en casa de Zabini? -apuntó extrañado señalando la vestimenta que, como él, su colega llevaba puesta.

Draco dio un trago a su café. - Follamos bastante -mintió, sintiéndose en terreno seguro porque Potter era igual de chapucero como legeremente que como oclumago-. Así que mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no? Bueno, basta de charla. Ya que estamos aquí pongámonos a currar a ver si hay suerte y podemos escaparnos un poco antes.

Harry observó a su compañero sentarse frente a su propia mesa, dándole la espalda en una oficina aún vacía. Seguidamente, le vio sacar otro pergamino para hacer lo que hasta ahora nunca se había molestado en llevar a cabo: el reporte del día anterior. Como normalmente era él quien, al llegar siempre algo antes, lo iniciaba, Malfoy -todo caballerosidad- le dejaba terminarlo también.

Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba mirando los trapecios de su compañero, que resaltaban duros y atléticos a través de la camiseta negra del uniforme, durante más tiempo del que a su criterio se consideraba normal. Luego pensó detenidamente en lo que este acababa de decirle.

\- No sabía que tú y Blaise… teníais algo -barbotó, no muy seguro de por qué sacaba el tema.

Eso logró que Draco se girase en su asiento y le mirase con ojos entrecerrados. Y ahí estaba, apreció Harry, esa sonrisilla ufana tan suya. – A él le encanta cómo le empotro y a mí cómo me monta. Y encima me deja correrme dentro y me la come hasta la arcada. Formamos tan buen equipo que habría sido un desperdicio dejarlo pasar, ¿no crees?

Para cuando Draco terminó de hablar, Harry tenía los labios fruncidos. – Esto me pasa por preguntar -acordó el moreno en voz alta. Por supuesto, nunca había pedido una respuesta tan gráfica. Y Malfoy lo sabía, por eso se la había dado.

\- Oh, vamos, Harry, no seas mojigato -comentó Draco dándole la espalda una vez más para centrarse en su quehacer-. Yo también te la comería a ti hasta la arcada.

* * *

Aquella mañana la pasaron entrevistando a algunas de las modelos que se dejaron ver por la agencia. Ninguna especialmente interesante, opinó Draco tras tachar de la lista a una tal Adriana Lima justo después de hablar con ella. Interesante _para el caso_, corrigió en su cabeza mientras recortaba la silueta de la joven modelo con los ojos cuando esta se dio la vuelta. _Si no te ven haciéndolo no es acoso_, convino Draco dejando de escrutar el cuerpo de Lima para rastrear el de Potter.

\- Dime que has tenido más suerte que yo -le mosqueó ver a su colega negar con la cabeza.

\- Todas parecen estar realmente contentas de trabajar aquí -contestó el moreno auror tachando el último nombre que tenía anotado en su propio listado-. Y cuando les he preguntado por sus compañeras fallecidas, todas me han dado la misma respuesta.

\- Que eran un poco raras porque no se relacionaban mucho con el resto de chicas e, incluso, que alguna había coqueteado con las drogas, ¿no? -enumeró Draco recordando las réplicas que había recibido él al respecto.

Potter asintió.

\- Será mejor que volvamos al Ministerio -suspiró Draco rascándose la nuca-. Aquí no vamos a encontrar una mierda.

\- Vete yendo -le dijo Harry entonces-. Yo tengo que hablar un momento con Anna.

Si no acabara de darse cuenta de que aquello le daba, precisamente, el tiempo que antes había necesitado para hurgar en el archivo sin temor a ser interrumpido, le habría molestado muchísimo más lo de quedarse a charlar con esa hija de puta que parecía incapaz de enamorar a un hombre por sí sola.

Así que solo mostró a Potter la mejor de sus sonrisas. – Voy derecho a la oficina, entonces. Así podré empezar con el papeleo. Oh -recordó cuando ya se había dado la vuelta en dirección a la salida -, si tienes tiempo pásate por Sutton e Hijos y píllame un fish and chips, por fa. El de la cafetería del Ministerio no me convence una mierda. Duele reconocerlo, pero no hay quien cocine comida rápida como los muggles.

Además, se dijo ya despidiendo al segurata con un movimiento de cabeza, eso le otorgaría un valioso tiempo extra a su búsqueda. Por si la Anna bruja se volvía escurridiza.

… Pero, resultó que Beaumont no solo fue difícil de encontrar, sino directamente imposible. La joven agente de modelos no aparecía en los informes generales del Ministerio. Ni siquiera la tenían reconocida en la sección 'Nacidos de muggles', ni en 'Muggles Influyentes'; tampoco en 'Muggles Bajo Sospecha' ni, por último, en 'Muggles Potencialmente Peligrosos'. Visiblemente decepcionado, a Draco solo le quedaba admitirse a sí mismo que Anna tenía que ser una británica no mágica, y que el olor a sauco que experimentó en aquella azotea habría tenido que provenir de cualquier otro lugar.

De vuelta a la oficina, le sorprendió ver una bolsa de papel marrón con lo que sin duda sería su pedido de fish and chips sobre su escritorio. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado investigando? Buscó con la mirada a Potter hasta que recayó en una breve nota escrita a mano que había al lado de la comida.

_Como con Anna, así que no me busques en la cafetería. Que aproveche. P._

Draco ojeó su reloj de pulsera un segundo antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de uniforme y sacar su cajetilla de tabaco. Con la otra cogió la bolsa y puso rumbo a la salida. Debería dejar de fumar. Bueno, otro día.

* * *

\- Repíteme qué hacemos dos magos viendo un espectáculo de magia en el Londres MUGGLE.

\- Baja la voz -le reprendió Harry echando un rápido vistazo a su novia y al mejor amigo de esta, Gideon Smith, quienes como Draco había indicado, habían tenido la brillante idea de arrastrarles a Café de Paris, un club de moda en Londres donde, además de servir cenas y tener un área habilitada a modo de discoteca, ofrecían shows de cabaret e, incluso, magia-. Fue idea de _tu cita_. Debe de tener una obsesión enfermiza con las varitas -bromeó mirando burlón al rubio auror-. Y creo que la tuya le ha gustado. No deja de mirarte.

Era verdad. Draco se había sentido un trozo de carne muchas veces, pero esta se llevaba la palma. Había sido cosa de Beaumont, le había explicado Harry cinco minutos antes de terminar su turno en el Ministerio. Al parecer la chica creía que Gideon era un gay encerrado en el armario - ¿a estas alturas de la vida, en serio? -, y Potter debía de haberle comentado su gusto por ambos sexos. Así que, naturalmente, Anna pensó que sería divertido ver qué pasaba si juntaba a "un hombre tan atractivo y disponible como tú, David" con su amigo en una misma habitación.

Draco solo había aceptado el chapucero plan de la joven porque le servía en bandeja la posibilidad de vigilarla de cerca. Por algún motivo, seguía sin fiarse de sus intenciones para con Potter, y su deber como amigo del gryffindor era protegerle. Bien, era eso o reconocer que estaba celoso. Peor aún, ya que esta vez sabía que su león no aguantaría que _le robase_ ninguna novia más. Si él volvía a ser el motivo por el que Potter cortara su relación con Anna, este no volvería a dirigirle la palabra en la vida.

\- Acaba de sacar un conejo de la chistera -comentó Draco cambiando descaradamente de tema. Smith no le interesaba en lo más mínimo-. Qué burdo. Gente como esta empaña nuestra reputación.

\- Pues se supone que tenemos que aplaudirle ahora -replicó el moreno entendiendo la indirecta y haciendo justamente lo que había dicho-. ¿No te gusta ni un poquito? -Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante ese susurro. Que Potter hubiese captado su indiferencia hacia Gideon no significaba que no fuese a romper una lanza en favor del chico. Más aún si este era tan buen amigo de su pareja-. Es mono -añadió.

\- Por favor, Potter, pase que sea muggle pero es una persona como tú y como yo -se mofó Draco dándole la vuelta al calificativo que su colega había utilizado para describir a Smith.

Bromas aparte, en realidad Potter no mentía. Gideon era un tipo bien parecido. Rubio de ojos azules, metro ochenta y complexión atlética. Vestía camisa, pantalón de lino y mocasines. Tenía un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Era del rollo de tíos que Draco se follaba una noche para luego pasar de ellos indefinidamente.

\- Vale, no insisto más -prometió Potter al fin.

\- … Y _solo_ han hecho falta tres trucos que hasta un squib podría haber ejecutado con más gracia -rumió Draco observando al muggle del escenario que se atrevía a autonombrarse a sí mismo _mago_ con los labios fruncidos.

\- ¡Ha sido alucinante! -Anna apareció entre ambos con una sonrisa emocionante en la cara. Llevaba a Gideon cogido de la mano-. Cuando ha convertido el agua en aceite me ha dejado loca…

\- Sí, ha demostrado tener habilidades fuera de lo común -ironizó Draco antes de recibir un codazo discreto de parte de Potter-. Me ha encantado -agregó con voz queda mientras se palpaba disimuladamente las costillas.

\- ¿Os apetece que bajemos al salón de baile? -intervino Gideon señalando la planta de abajo, de la que ya se podía empezar a sentir la música que había puesto en marcha el Dj- Hay muy buen ambiente.

\- Este sí que va perdiendo aceite y no el otro chapuzas -le susurró Draco a Potter mientras descendían las escaleras hacia la pista tras Anna y Gideon, quienes ya habían empezado a mover las caderas por el camino-. No entiendo esa manía muggle de esconderse en la heterosexualidad. Y eso que Londres es bastante abierta de mente en ese sentido.

\- Necesita un empujón -le contestó Potter sin molestarse en bajar la voz. La música ya se oía lo suficientemente alta como para preocuparse porque su novia o Gideon los escucharan-, pero como tú no quieres dárselo…

\- Estás tan pesado con el tema que creo que voy a dejar que me coma la polla -replicó Draco en su habitual lenguaje grosero ya en la planta de abajo. Anna y Gideon se habían acercado a la barra para pedir un par de copas-. ¿Sabes si tienen cuarto oscuro aquí?

\- Me temo que no -dijo Potter echando un vistazo alrededor en busca del lugar señalado por el rubio-. O al menos yo no lo veo.

\- Pues a mi casa sí que no le llevo -terció Draco-, que luego quieren desayunar al día siguiente y es un fastidio hacer que se larguen.

\- ¿Me darías de desayunar a mí?

Draco arqueó una ceja y contempló la sonrisa torcida de Potter. Por un momento, suspiró aliviado. Era en cierto modo bonito que pese a estar saliendo con Anna aún tuviese tiempo para coquetear con él, como cada vez que se iban de bares y se quedaban solos por algún motivo. Aunque fuese en broma. Como siempre.

\- Oh, Potter, si te llevase a mi apartamento te daría de desayunar varias veces. _Leche_ _calentita_ -él no iba en broma.

La carcajada de Harry fue interrumpida por la llegada de Anna y Gideon. - ¿De qué te ríes, Harry? ¿Qué es eso tan divertido? -preguntó inocente mientras pasaba a su novio una cerveza fría.

Y mientras Potter improvisaba una excusa sobre la marcha, Draco miró a Gideon en una muda pregunta de cuándo le pasaría el vaso de whiskey a él. Qué estrategia tan facilona por parte de Anna para acercarles, por cierto.

Pero bueno, los clásicos funcionaban.

\- Anna me ha dicho que esto te gustaría -comentó pasándole el vaso. Él, por su parte, llevaba una copa de vino blanco en la otra mano-. ¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí?

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras le daba un trago a su whiskey. -En realidad esta es la primera vez que lo hago, ¿y tú?

\- De vez en cuando -reconoció Gideon-. Sobre todo a cenar y a tomar alguna cosa después. ¿El whiskey está bueno?

_Vaya conversación de besugos_, pensó Draco empezando a aburrirse. Se preguntó entonces cuánto tiempo más debería estar allí para no parecer maleducado cuando se fuera. Si al menos hubiera venido Blaise…

Pero entonces vio a Anna por el rabillo del ojo sacar esa… colonia rosa suya y rociar a Potter con ella en el cuello. Trató de concentrarse en el olor para ver si volvía a percibir ese aroma a sauco, pero desgraciadamente estaban demasiado lejos de ellos como para notarlo.

No, maldijo. Lo único que podía aspirar eran los tres litros de perfume que se había echado Gideon antes de salir. Merlín, como tuviera que hacer el paripé de bailar con él iba a acabar mareándose.

\- ¿Bailas? -mierda, pronto empezaba.

Draco sonrió con cortesía y bebió lo que le quedaba de whiskey, que aún era mucho, de un solo trago. Gideon alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido porque el hombre frente a él fuese capaz de ingerir tamaña cantidad de alcohol sin dar muestras de haberse calcinado la garganta, literalmente.

\- Uau, ¿te lo tragas todo así? -había que joderse con el heterosexual de los cojones, pensó Draco soltando una risita mientras le pasaba el vaso vacío al otro para que se lo diera a alguno de los camareros que pasaba de un lado a otro con bandejas.

\- ¿Si dijera que sí te pondrías nervioso? -pero mira que era malo, se alabó Draco regalándole a Gideon una sonrisa juguetona, increpando así a un maricón que era incapaz de reconocer que lo era…

\- Pu-pues bu-bueno, yo… en realidad… no, ¿no? -Oh, qué tierno, se afirmó Draco acentuado la sonrisa que utilizaba cuando quería _deshacer_ a alguien.

No fue el único que la vio.

\- Chicos, perdón si interrumpo algo, pero Anna y yo estamos pensando en ir a un pub más tranquilo, ¿qué os parece?

\- Que Gideon necesita un tranquilizante antes y yo un inodoro, ahora vuelvo -y, sin decir nada más, dejó a Potter-corta-rollos con cara de idiota tras hacerle a un lado para buscar los servicios-. Ahora que empezaba a divertirme… -masculló entrando por la puerta del baño.

Sin embargo, nada más cruzar el umbral de los servicios masculinos un nauseabundo olor que casi le hace vomitar llenó sus pulmones. Santa Madona, ¿pero qué coño tenía la gente en el estómago? O mejor, ¿qué diantres les daban de cenar aquí?

Intentó acercarse al primer urinario que vio, pero nuevamente el fuerte hedor del baño complicó sumamente la tarea. No estaba habituado a ese tipo de esencias, aunque daba por hecho que no serían plato de buen gusto para nadie.

Tras medio minuto de incertidumbre, no vio más remedio que aguantarse las ganas hasta llegar al próximo local… o lanzar un _Confundus_ y colarse en el servicio femenino. _Aprende, muggle chapuzas_, le vino a la mente antes de sacar discretamente su varita, salir del baño y acercarse a la puerta de enfrente, que afortunadamente estaba lo suficientemente entreabierta como para localizar a sus posibles víctimas sin dificultad.

Pero lo que vio le dejó completamente a cuadros.

Una mujer que, aunque estaba de espaldas Draco no tuvo el menor problema para identificar, arrojaba de una _petaca de peltre, medida 2_, distinguió Draco, un cóctel rosa que al impactar en el interior de un frasquito de cristal con dispensador emanaba un vapor en forma de espiral que solo era característico de los filtros de amor.

Y si no había brillo nacarado que apreciar, era porque la hija de puta de Anna Beaumont era una perfecta alquimista no registrada. Y ya sabes lo que dicen de las pociones: si una bien hecha podía detener hasta la propia muerte, también habría otra capaz de manipular la voluntad humana como, por ejemplo, la de un nutrido grupo de modelos internacionales.

* * *

**N/A**: P_arece que no es oro todo lo que reluce... Espero que os haya gustado y mil gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, sois todo amor! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

Era la cuarta tarde de Draco en el laboratorio.

Tinky le miraba con desconfianza desde un rincón de la habitación, ubicada en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que su amito había invertido en fabricar aquel antídoto que, por el momento, tenía todas las papeletas de resultar simplemente inocuo.

No es que neutralizar los efectos de un filtro de amor fuera moco de pavo, precisamente, así que, por un lado, veía lógico que el señorito tuviese tanta carga de trabajo al respecto. De hecho, por eso estaba ella allí: la perfecta auxiliar en pociones que una vez había servido a los Prince. Al menos hasta que el último Snape-Prince falleció, irónicamente, envenenado.

\- Igual debería meterle un puto bezoar en la boca y ver lo que pasa -la risa ligeramente histérica de su amito empezaba a preocuparla.

Tinky se atrevió a intervenir. Hacer eso sería la mayor de las estupideces. – Señor, recuerde que el bezoar solo es efectivo contra algunos venenos, y la ilusión del amor no podría considerarse uno, ¿no?

-Eso díselo a la arpía que le está inyectando esa ilusión -cuando vio a su amito sacar la cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo del pantalón, la elfina no pudo evitar un grito de horror. Draco apretó los párpados, acentuando el grosor de la vena que le surcaba la sien ante el repentino chillido-. ¡Tinky, cálmate! -exclamó, estresado- No voy a fumar aquí, sé perfectamente que estamos rodeados de material inflamable.

Draco suspiró larga, lenta y profundamente. Se sentía verdaderamente frustrado. Por motivos laborales, habían pasado años desde que había elaborado su última poción así que estaba un poco oxidado. Y mandar al garete las consecuencias de una Amortentia era un peso pesado con el que regresar.

No es que no conociese la teoría -y de haberla olvidado, cualquier libro de la biblioteca de arriba se la recordaría-, pero la mezcla de ingredientes requería de precisión milimétrica y concentración absoluta, y tener a Potter en la cabeza todo el tiempo no hacía mucho por la causa.

Pensaba en todo: en cuánto tiempo llevaría recibiendo ese elixir de amor ficticio; en las oscuras razones de Anna para hacerlo; en la cara que pondría el moreno auror si Draco algún día conseguía generar el antídoto y, lo que era mejor, una forma discreta de administrárselo…

Porque esa era otra. Anna había conseguido, de algún modo que aún no llegaba a comprender, que su Amortentia pudiese ser absorbida a través de la piel. Por eso tampoco sabía si un antídoto clásico oral funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Además, si su brebaje salía tal y como tenía previsto, sería incoloro e insípido como el agua, lo que le proporcionaría la posibilidad de verterlo disimuladamente sobre el café mañanero de su colega.

El sonido burbujeante que realizó la mezcla entonces alertó los sentidos de Draco. Se inclinó presto sobre el caldero y soltó una palabrota, decepcionado con el tono violeta que acababa de adquirir la mezcla. Y por si fuera poco, olía a huevos podridos. Merlín, suspiró cogiendo su varita y desvaneció por tercera vez aquella mañana la fallida poción del caldero.

Ya no tenía tiempo para más, convino el auror escrutando su reloj de pulsera. El deber llevaba llamándole desde hace cinco minutos de retraso.

* * *

\- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo aquí.

Draco levantó de golpe la vista del fajo de pergaminos que estaba analizando. En el archivo. Lugar al que siempre se escapaba cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre haciendo uso de algún pretexto barato.

Potter estaba ahí, de pie frente a la mesa en la que había decidido esparcir montañas de carpetas, archivadores y un par de libros por si Anna se le había escapado durante su búsqueda anterior, aunque esta vez tampoco estaba teniendo suerte.

\- Investigo para el caso -comentó sin intención de dar más detalles.

\- Pero si no hay más que investigar -terció el moreno auror sentándose en la silla que había al lado de la que Draco estaba ocupando-. Ya tenemos el informe del Ministerio ruso respecto a Bogdánov y también te encargaste de Anna -añadió en un tono irónico que irritó ligeramente al slytherin-. Así que… ¿qué es, exactamente, lo que estás buscando en la sección muggle?

Draco tragó saliva y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la de Potter, que no parecía especialmente amistosa. Su expresión seria y su mandíbula apretada confirmaban que su colega le había vuelto a descubrir buscando cualquier pista que incriminase a su actual pareja.

\- Pensé que quizá podría aparecer el nombre de alguna de las modelos a las que entrevistamos el otro día -pero él estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad, como la de Potter irrumpiendo por sorpresa en el archivo-. No podemos descartarlas aunque hasta ahora ellas estén siendo las víctimas. Quizá alguna esté sacando partido de su oculta condición mágica para librarse de la competencia -comentó volviendo a centrar su mirada en su quehacer.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo la expresión de Potter se relajaba. Su excusa había funcionado. De hecho, al instante se le vio de mejor humor, ya que incluso le quitó a Draco uno de los libros que estaba ojeando simultáneamente con otros y se puso a revisarlo. – Deja que te ayude entonces. Esta tarea siempre es la más fastidiosa de todas.

No sirvió para nada. Tres horas después regresaron a la oficina con las manos vacías.

* * *

Era su día libre. Pero ahí estaba, en las oficinas de Scotland Yard tratando de disimular que los sombreros que completaban el uniforme de sus homólogos muggles no le parecían ridículos. Por lo menos le habían ofrecido una taza de earl grey mientras esperaba los resultados del departamento de ciberseguridad.

Draco consultó su reloj: las diez menos veinte de la mañana. Llevaba casi una hora en la sede central de la policía británica. Había tratado de hacer tiempo leyendo el Times hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que los problemas de los muggles no le llamaban particularmente la atención. Ni siquiera esa noticia que decía que Adriana Lima se había desmayado en mitad de un desfile de moda en París porque ya lo sabía. Que ni Potter ni él pasaran habitualmente por la agencia no significaba que no estuvieran al tanto de lo que se cocía en su interior.

\- Inspector Jones -Draco alzó la vista hacia su interlocutor, un policía de aspecto jovial y gafas de aviador-, ya tenemos los resultados.

El rubio suspiró aliviado. Por fin _algo_. Y es que estaba convencido de que si no encontraba a Anna en el archivo de los aurores, lo haría en el de la policía. Por supuesto, su incursión entre la autoridad muggle había sido llevada a cabo muy lejos de las narices de Potter, cuya invitación para desayunar juntos y escuchar la retransmisión del último partido de quidditch había tenido que declinar con la falsa excusa de que su madre estaba enferma y que iba a aprovechar para pasar la mañana con ella.

\- Aquí tiene: Anna Beaumont -le comentó el oficial entregándole una carpeta de cartón azul-. Visto por encima parece una joven ejemplar con estudios, idiomas y todo eso. Ha concedido varias entrevistas a diferentes medios desde que TopMo empezó a despegar fuerte. Todas ellas las encontrará aquí también -le indicó amablemente el chico de las gafas que no debía de tener muchos más años que Draco-. Cualquier cosa más que necesite estamos a su disposición -concluyó con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es todo, gracias -se despidió el auror-. Que tengan un buen día.

Draco ni siquiera esperó hasta llegar a casa para revisar el contenido de la carpeta. Solo se metió en el primer Starbucks que pilló y pidió un espresso con hielo. Atento a cualquier mirada indiscreta, se sentó frente a una mesa para dos algo alejada del resto y examinó las primeras hojas.

Según estas, Anna Beaumont había nacido en Irlanda, concretamente en el condado de Galway, hace veintinueve años. Era hija única y no resultaba raro que se hubiera dedicado a la moda, pues sus padres eran dueños de un pequeño salón de costura en el centro de la ciudad. Tras concluir sus estudios obligatorios, cursó un grado de Arte y Diseño en la Universidad de las Artes de Londres, donde se matriculó con honores.

Poco después de realizar las prácticas obligatorias debió de conocer a Boris Bogdánov, ya que el nacimiento de TopMo databa de esas fechas. Y así había permanecido hasta ahora, maldijo Draco dándole un sorbo a su café mientras pasaba a otra hoja. En ella se detallaban las habilidades de Anna, que iban desde hablar francés, alemán y ruso con fluidez hasta presumir de tener "fuertes dotes de liderazgo". También estuvo federada en tiro con arco durante tres años, poco antes de empezar la universidad, y había ganado varias competiciones nacionales.

Merlín, este informe apestaba de lo perfecto que era, suspiró el auror cogiendo la foto de carné de Anna que adjuntaba la carpeta. Mírala tan divina, con su cabello castaño oscuro, su tez bronceada y esos preciosos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Po… Un momento.

Draco se acercó un poco más la imagen. Habría jurado que Anna tenía los ojos de un profundo azul celeste. Lo recordaba porque le habían llamado verdaderamente la atención la primera vez que los había visto. Grandes, expresivos y azules. A-zu-les. ¿Habría llevado lentillas en el momento en el que le hicieron la foto? Era poco probable, pues Draco estaba lo suficientemente al tanto de las leyes muggles como para saber que en una fotografía oficial, por poder, no se podía ni ir excesivamente maquillada.

Tal vez empezara a llevar lentillas después de la foto. Draco sabía hasta qué punto podían llegar las modas y sus extravagancias. ¿Potter sabría que los ojos de su novia eran realmente verdes, al igual que los suyos? Nunca se lo había comentado, la verdad. Para acallar toda duda, Draco leyó el breve informe descriptivo que la policía había elaborado sobre la mujer donde, entre otros detalles, especificaban el color de los ojos que sí, era verde.

Draco balanceó el vaso de plástico con lo poco que le quedaba de café mientras una pequeña sonrisa iba acentuándose hasta convertirse en otra mucho más amplia. Movido por una corazonada y poco dispuesto a perder más el tiempo, vació el contenido de su vaso, volvió a meter todas las hojas en la carpeta y salió rumbo al Ministerio de Magia.

Como era su día libre fue directo hacia el archivo sin pasar antes por la oficina, tratando de ignorar las miradas desconcertadas que le lanzaron algunos colegas con los que se topó allí. Arrojó la carpeta y la americana del traje de inspector muggle en la primera mesa vacía que vio, y se remangó las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos antes de detenerse frente a una nueva sección: 'Metamorfomagos'.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Como esto saliera bien…

Horas después, había releído los cinco libros que contenían metamorfomagos con apellido de la A a la J, y Anna Beaumont no estaba entre ellos. Draco paró un segundo para cerrar los ojos y masajearse las sienes. Siempre tenía que serle tan escurridiza, la muy hija de puta. Sabía que iba a encontrarla allí tarde o temprano, porque muy muggle no podía ser si conocía la elaboración de una Amortentia avanzada, capaz incluso de absorberse a través de la piel. Y como anteriormente descubrió que no había rastro de ella en los informes generales del Ministerio ni en áreas como 'Nacidos de muggles'; 'Muggles Influyentes'; 'Muggles Bajo Sospecha'; o 'Muggles Potencialmente Peligrosos', necesariamente tendría que estar en 'Metamorfomagos' por ese pequeño detalle ocular que seguro se le debió de pasar por alto a la mujer.

El rubio auror suspiró largo y profundo una sola vez más y abrió los ojos, la determinación brillando en ellos. Aunque tuviera que pasar su día libre encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, iba a demostrar que por las venas de Anna corría sangre mágica.

* * *

\- Malas noticias, Bogdánov tenía razón -fue el saludo de Potter cuando llegó a la oficina el lunes siguiente con unas ojeras que su cara no había conocido en años-. Su última imperdonable la lanzó exactamente hace quince años, y ni siquiera fue una _Imperius_. Y lleva casi el mismo tiempo sin emplear ningún otro tipo de magia oscu… ¿estás bien?

En vez de contestarle, Draco dejó sobre el escritorio de Harry un trozo de pergamino arrugado y fue a servirse café. Cuando este lo abrió, alzó ambas cejas al encontrar un dibujo casi hecho sin ganas de una pitón albina retorciéndose aplastada bajo una pila de libros.

Harry frunció el ceño y se levantó de su asiento para compartir un café con su compañero. - ¿Ha pasado algo este fin de semana? Tienes mala cara. ¿Tu madre está peor? -quiso saber, la preocupación reflejándose en su rostro.

¿Por qué iba su madre a estar peo…? Oh, cierto, comprendió Draco apresurándose en asentir. -Sí, al parecer lo que en un principio creíamos que era un simple resfriado ha resultado ser viruela de dragón. Ese soy yo en la biblioteca de la mansión intentando descifrar qué le ocurría en realidad cuando sus síntomas empeoraron.

\- Caray, ¿necesitas ayuda? Donde mejor estará es en San Mungo -le sorprendió ver a Malfoy negar con la cabeza.

\- Oh, no. Mi madre odia los hospitales. Se recuperará; ahora que sabemos lo que tiene, los elfos le están administrando la solución que necesita. Para la próxima semana ya estará como nueva -aseguró este con una sonrisa que Harry encontró un tanto forzada-. Cambiando de tema, qué mierda lo de Bogdánov, ¿no?

Después de que Potter le confirmara que estaban en tierra de nadie otra vez -_habla por ti, yo ando detrás de algo gordo_-, Draco regresó a su escritorio mientras su colega se ponía la chaqueta del uniforme para regresar a TopMo a devolverle la varita al ruso. Cuando este salió, el slytherin sacó de su monedero de piel una fotografía. En ella, una joven rubia cerca de los treinta, no especialmente atractiva si le preguntaban a Draco, le devolvía la mirada presumiendo de unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules celestes.

Esos ojos eran lo único que Grace Pemberton tenía en común con la Anna Beaumont que él conocía, y la única pista -que quizá ni lo fuera- con la que había dado tras un interminable día buceando en la sección de metamorfomagos. Pero cuadraba porque la joven Pemberton era alquimista, una alumna aparentemente brillante que se había hecho un nombre en el negocio tras obtener su Maestría en Pociones Avanzadas.

El informe que Draco recordaba haber leído ayer decía que Pemberton tenía una tienda de 'Brebajes, Elixires y Otras Soluciones para El Mago de Hoy' en Salisbury, su ciudad natal en la que Draco había estado más de una vez porque formaba parte del condado de Wiltshire. Pero en honor a la verdad, el slytherin no había tenido noticias hasta ahora de la existencia de esa tienda, pues surtían su laboratorio familiar de la mercancía de otra ubicada en Gales. Quizá alguna vez habría pasado al lado de la misma, durante una de sus escasas visitas al barrio mágico del lugar, pero no había reparado en ella.

Por otro lado, Pemberton no tenía antecedentes penales -ni siquiera administrativos-, pero sí dominaba el ruso con bastante acierto. En fin, convino Draco volviendo a ocultar la imagen en la cartera, menos daba una piedra.

* * *

\- ¿Te apetece que tomemos una antes de ir a casa? -preguntó Harry mientras ascendían hacia el Atrio en uno de los ascensores del Nivel 2 una vez concluida la jornada de ese día-. Te vendrá bien despejarte después de lo de tu madre.

Contra todo pronóstico, Malfoy se negó. -Sabes que adoro tu compañía, pero prefiero ir a la mansión para ver cómo ha evolucionado -luego palmeó el hombro de su colega y le sonrió con simpatía-. Cuando se recupere beberemos las que quieras.

Harry observó con el ceño arrugado cómo su compañero desaparecía entre las llamas esmeraldas de una de las chimeneas. Últimamente lo notaba bastante ausente, como inmerso en su mundo, y habría sido de torpes no haberse dado cuenta de su distanciamiento para con él. Tal vez la enfermedad de su madre, ante la clara ausencia de Lucius, le estaba afectando más de lo normal.

Quizá incluso necesitaba al amigo que el gryffindor pensaba que estos días no estaba siendo. Quedaba bastante con Anna, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta lo colgado que estaba por ella, y había apartado a Draco un poco más de su vida. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Aunque, bueno, había tenido sus razones, pensaba Harry cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra, ahí parado en un Atrio semi vacío frente a la chimenea por la que el rubio se había esfumado. Le pasaba siempre que iniciaba una nueva relación: desconfiaba de él porque en un pasado no tan lejano ya se había encargado de frustrar cualquier intento amoroso que hubiera tenido. Aunque con Anna se estaba comportando mejor que bien, y eso teniendo en cuenta que habría tenido que escocerle que ellos hubiesen congeniando tan bien tan rápido.

Solo por eso Harry pensó que tenía que hacer algo por Draco. Así que, resolutivo, esperó a salir del Ministerio para poder utilizar su teléfono móvil y contactar con Anna, cancelando su cena de más tarde –"Mi colega está un pelín raro y creo que necesita un poco de apoyo"-. Después, pasó por una conocida botica del Callejón Diagon y se abasteció de varios remedios medicinales para sobrellevar la viruela de dragón.

Pese a que Draco ya no vivía allí, y que por tanto ya no había necesidad de que ello ocurriera, los portones de la Mansión de Wiltshire reconocieron su magia y se abrieron para él. Satisfecho, Harry cruzó los cuidados terrenos de los Malfoy hasta llegar a las puertas principales, donde una elfina llamada Tinky le pidió entre reverencias que esperara en el Salón de Té dado que "la ama le recibirá enseguida".

\- Oh, Merlín, no -rogó Harry, incorporándose seguidamente del sofá de la habitación ante la desconcertada mirada de la criatura-. Solo dele esto de mi parte -continuó, entregándole a Tinky los remedios, que esta empezó a observar con aún más extrañeza-, no quisiera que la señora Malfoy se molestara en recibirme estando enferma. Mejor espero aquí a que venga Draco -concluyó volviendo a tomar asiento tras dedicar a su pequeña interlocutora una sonrisa sincera.

Había tantos cabos sueltos en las palabras del señor Potter que Tinky no sabía ni por donde empezar. Bueno, sí, en realidad sí sabía. - ¡¿La ama está enferma?! ¡Nadie le dijo nada a Tinky! -sollozó, tirando sin querer los remedios al suelo de la angustia y provocando que Harry cerrara los ojos con pesar cuando escuchó el primer 'crack'-. ¡Tinky pensaba que estaba en su clase de vals con el coreómago Geller!

\- ¿Cla-clase de vals? -barbotó Harry sin comprender.

Pero no hizo falta que Tinky dejara de llorar para que el auror obtuviera una explicación coherente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues en ese momento la propia Narcisa Malfoy entró en la sala embutida en lo que sin duda era un sofisticado chándal violeta oscuro. Solo ella podría ir elegante con ropa deportiva, pensó Harry.

\- Harry, querido, Tinky me avisó de que vendrías -comentó saludándolo con voz ligeramente sofocada y una media sonrisa. Llevaba el lacio cabello platino recogido en una cola alta de caballo-. Perdona que te reciba así, me has pillado en mitad de mi clase de baile semanal. A mi edad hay que hacer algo para conservar la forma -bromeó soltando una risita que hizo que el moreno la viese más humana de lo que era-. ¿Buscabas a Draco?

Harry asintió, su confusión ascendiendo por momentos, pues era evidente que la madre de su compañero gozaba actualmente de una muy buena salud.

\- Me temo que no está en casa -lamentó Narcisa para desconcierto del auror-. Lleva varios días sin venir, en realidad. Está muy enfrascado con el trabajo. O al menos eso me ha dicho -comentó encogiéndose de hombros-. Si quieres puedo dejarle un recado, aunque lo más lógico sería que lo vieras mañana en la oficina. ¿No te dijo a dónde iba?

Harry negó. Se sentía estúpido y avergonzado. Dra… _Malfoy_ le había mentido. ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué era eso de que estaba _muy enfrascado con el trabajo_? Tras despedirse educadamente de Narcisa, el moreno salió dando zancadas de la Mansión con el corazón latiéndole a mil de rabia. ¿Qué, por los cojones de Merlín, le estaba ocultando? ¿Qué era tan secreto y probablemente inmoral, si era Malfoy de quien estábamos hablando, como para hacerlo a sus espaldas? Como le pillara con Anna juró por su vida que lo mataría.

Harry boqueó nada más abandonar los terrenos de la Mansión, las puertas cerrándose silenciosamente tras él, y lanzó el potente hechizo rastreador que le llevaría directo hacia su embustero colega. Le tembló la mano al ejecutarlo, pero la magia no falló:

Salisbury. Estaba en _Salisbury_. Y pronto Harry iba a averiguar por qué.

* * *

**N/A:**_ ¡Las cosas se complican! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Me hace muy feliz leer vuestros comentarios, mil gracias por tomar un poco de tiempo para comentar :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

Draco examinó cuidadosamente el interior de la tienda a través de la ventana del escaparate. Por lo que podía apreciar desde el otro lado con ropa de calle para no levantar sospechas por el uniforme, estaban a punto de cerrar. Solo había un mago en la tienda; un joven que aparentaba la edad justa para trabajar de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros con marcas de acné en la cara. Llevaba un delantal negro por encima de la ropa.

El auror suspiró quedo antes de entrar. Una campanita repiqueteó alertando de su ingreso en el establecimiento. – Lo siento, señor, estamos cerrando -fue lo único que le indicó el chaval al verlo-. Vuelva mañana a partir de las nueve.

\- En realidad esperaba ver a Grace -improvisó esbozando una sonrisa que esperó que fuera lo suficientemente seductora como para encandilar a un hetero, ya que desconocía la inclinación sexual del vendedor-. Es una vieja amiga del colegio a la que hace tiempo que no veo y quería darle una sorpresa.

Su sonrisa no funcionó, pero al menos el joven empleado era de palabra fácil. – Entonces como yo. Hace casi cinco meses que no la veo. Nos comunicamos vía flu una vez por semana para ponerla al día de las cuentas.

\- Uhm, qué raro… -fingió preocuparse el slytherin, metido en su papel-. ¿Se habrá ido de itinerante por Europa en busca de ingredientes raros para la fabricación de pociones?

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo -asintió el chaval encogiéndose de hombros mientras ponía a la escoba que había en una esquina de la habitación a barrer con un suave golpe de varita. Draco pensó que Pemberton se había servido de una excusa muy pobre para justificar su larga ausencia, aunque, fijándose mejor, el joven al que había dejado al cargo tampoco parecía exactamente un lumbreras-. Bueno, señor, si no tiene ninguna pregunta más será mejor que vuelva otro día. Le diré a Grace que ha venido.

\- Oh, no, no haga eso -cuando el mago le miró con el ceño fruncido, Draco volvió a sonreír-. Quiero que siga siendo una sorpresa. Ya volveré a ver si tengo más suerte la próxima vez. O, pensándolo mejor… -meditó. No estaría mal tener otros ojos en este lugar y menos si estaban allí permanentemente- ¿por qué no se pone en contacto conmigo si la vuelve a ver? Mándeme una lechuza a esta dirección -explicó, murmurando la ubicación del Caldero Chorreante y un nombre falso. Mañana hablaría con Abbot de este asunto-. Procure ser discreto -añadió dirigiéndose al joven que acaba de anotar todo lo que le había dicho en un trozo de pergamino con una mirada significativa.

Pese a que no había visto a Pemberton -en realidad no contaba con ello-, Draco salió bastante satisfecho de su breve visita a la botica. Ahora sabía que la bruja había estado medio desaparecida durante cinco meses, que era aproximadamente el tiempo que llevaban muriendo modelos de TopMo. Las cosas estaban saliéndole tan bien al fin que era incapaz de ver cómo podrían volver torcerse esta vez.

Hasta que chocó con Potter.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? -saludó, maldiciendo no haber salido de la tienda con algún remedio contra la viruela de dragón.

\- Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti, _Malfoy_.

Uy, que le llamara por su apellido era, desde hace un año, muy mala señal. Aunque si se hubiese dirigido a él por su nombre, también habría sabido que algo iba definitivamente mal con él. El auror aún vestía el granate del uniforme y Draco podía leer cierto dolor y mucho, mucho enojo, a través de la lente de esas gafas tan feas. Sus brazos cruzados y su cuerpo en tensión, con la mandíbula apretada, tampoco es que augurasen nada mejor.

Draco resistió el impulso de tragar saliva e improvisó una rápida excusa. – Me han hablado muy bien de esta botica y quería comprobar si tenían algún remedio efectivo para acelerar la recuperación de mi madre, pero…

\- ¿Tu _madre_? ¿Te refieres a la que he pillado en mitad de su clase de baile semanal con el coreómago Geller? ¿O es que eres adoptado y nunca me lo habías dicho? -había tanto sarcasmo en su voz que el slytherin pensó que se congelaría de frío-. Aunque bien mirado, sería solo otra de las muchas cosas que no te ha parecido conveniente compartir conmigo…

Mierda, había ido a la puta Mansión. ¿¡Dónde estaba Anna cuando verdaderamente la necesitaba!?

Desafortunadamente para Draco, el empleado de la tienda de Pemberton salió de la botica en aquellos momentos. Y todo habría ido bien si el chaval no se hubiese dado la vuelta tras arrojar el correspondiente encantamiento cerradura a la puerta y proseguido por otro camino.

Pero no. El slytherin volvió a ver truncados sus esfuerzos por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos. Y fue inmediato, el joven casi perdió los pantalones en cuanto le reconoció. - ¡Por Morgana, eres Harry Potter! Me llamo Edrick y soy fan de tu trabajo. Me encantó que vencieras a Voldemort con un simple _Expelliarmus_, ¡fue brutal! -Draco se estremeció; con qué facilidad podían nombrar las generaciones más jóvenes al mago oscuro más poderoso que había tenido Inglaterra en décadas.

Sin embargo, aquí el único alucinado era Harry, que observaba estupefacto a su nuevo admirador. – ¡Oh, si Grace estuviera aquí…! Ella sí que está loca por ti. Tiene su habitación forrada con tus fotografías.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Draco se olvidara momentáneamente de la enorme bronca que probablemente su colega tendría preparada para él y se centrara en el tal Edrick, que miraba a Potter como si este fuera su muñeco de acción preferido. Al menos, hasta que su renovado interés en el joven provocó que este reparara en su presencia también. - ¡Anthony! Qué callado te tenías lo de que conocías a Harry Potter, ¿eh?

\- _¿Anthony?_

Draco tuvo la decencia de deslizar la mirada hasta el suelo cuando Potter escupió su nombre ficticio con la mayor de las incertidumbres. _Más mentiras_, debería de estar rondando por la mente del gryffindor, lo que hizo que el corazón del rubio auror se encogiera un poco más.

\- …Verás cuando le cuente a Grace que te he conocido.

Vale, hasta aquí habíamos llegado. _Una pena_, concluyó Draco sacando su varita del bolsillo y apuntando disimuladamente a Edrick con ella, habría venido bien tenerle como espía. Un _Obliviate_ no verbal dejó al joven vendedor aturdido en el suelo de una calle, afortunadamente a esas horas, desierta, y a un Potter aún más colérico fulminándole con ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy?! ¡Es un civil _inocente_! ¡Y tú eres auror, joder, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te da la real gana! ¿Pero tú qué coño aprendiste en la Academia? ¡Últimamente estás tan raro que me están entrando unas ganas tremendas de golpearte!

No obstante, antes de que el gryffindor pudiera seguir montando más alboroto, y ante el temor de que cumpliera su amenaza y despertara el interés de los vecinos de la zona, Draco reaccionó tocando su hombro y Apareciéndolos en el salón de su apartamento.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no se había mudado al Londres muggle, pero casi. Vivía en un moderno complejo residencial relativamente nuevo al que se accedía tras hacerle una sutil reverencia a la estatua de Ghandi que había en Parliament Square, al noroeste del Palacio de Westminster. Y aunque sin duda era visita obligada para los turistas que venían a conocer Londres por su proximidad al famoso Big Ben, repelentes anti-muggles entraban en acción en cuanto la escultura detectaba pulsión mágica en la inclinación.

Sin embargo, que el slytherin hubiera decidido Aparecerse con Harry directamente en su salón sin duda había resultado la alternativa más propicia, dadas las circunstancias. - ¿Una cerveza? -propuso con voz trémula, intentando apaciguar el ánimo del otro hombre.

\- ¡Si no supiera que vale una pasta habría pateado ya ese bloque de mármol que tienes ahí! -_o sea, que no quiere cerveza_, dedujo el slytherin mirando por el rabillo del ojo la esbelta estructura de una esfinge de metro y medio que había adquirido durante sus vacaciones en Egipto- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido dejar a ese pobre chaval ahí? ¡Estaba _inconsciente_!

\- Semi inconsciente -corrigió Draco con un breve carraspeo, dejando sobre el sofá el jersey beige con el que había salido. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego se dirigió al moreno-. Mira, voy a explicártelo todo, con todo lujo de detalles, si quieres, pero primero necesito que te calmes. Tengo una buena razón para ese _Obliviate_, e incluso para mi comportamiento durante todo este tiempo.

Harry soltó una palabrota y se desabrochó de mala gana la chaqueta del uniforme, que también olvidó en alguna parte del sofá. Se sentó y exigió a Malfoy un vaso de agua.

Cuando el rubio se fue respiró fuerte y se acomodó sobre el mullido espaldero. Miró en derredor mientras la urgencia por fumarse un cigarrillo le quemaba en los dedos, pero sabía que Malfoy no dejaba que nadie fumase en su apartamento. Ni siquiera él lo hacía. Al menos, se dijo para consolarse, aquel lugar que él no podía permitirse pero el patrimonio de su colega sí, siempre le había traído paz por sus líneas rectas, su simplismo y sus colores suaves, que contrastaban deliciosamente con el suelo de madera oscura, casi negra.

Su colega llevaba dos años viviendo en aquel lugar. Un espacioso loft lleno de luz que combinaba el estilo industrial con el minimalista sin que ello resultara irritante. Su mirada se detuvo brevemente en la chimenea de vidrio cerrada que había al lado del televisor de pantalla plana -Malfoy tenía algún que otro vicio muggle, además del tabaco -. Al parecer, alguien la había encendido sin que se diera cuenta, y ese alguien no podía ser sino aquel que estaba tardando _demasiado_ en traerle el puto vaso de agua.

Pero la estrategia funcionó, maldijo Harry relajándose por momentos, fascinando por el suave crepitar de las llamas tras la puerta de cristal que las contenía. Malfoy le conocía demasiado bien, muy a su pesar, y sabía cómo hacer que se tranquilizara aún en contra de su voluntad.

Aunque todavía seguía enfadado. _Mucho_.

\- Toma, le he puesto unos hielos -evidenció Malfoy a su regreso, quien había aprovechado el viaje a la cocina para prepararse un té también.

Harry le arrebató el vaso de las manos y le pegó un largo trago que vació las tres cuartas partes de su contenido. Jadeó mientras lo dejaba en la mesa que tenía delante y esperó a que el rubio se sentara frente a él en un sillón. – Ya puedes empezar a largar. Y más vale que sea convincente.

Le llevó cerca de una hora compartir con Harry todo lo que había averiguado. Que no era mucho, pero tampoco poco, y podía a dar pie a muchas conjeturas que respaldaban sus pesquisas y pensamientos para con la misteriosa figura de Anna Beaumont. También habló de Bogdánov, del sospechoso número uno en vista de sus antecedentes… pero del que aún habían encontrado menos indicios que de la joven mujer.

Potter, como era de esperar, se cabreó. Pero Draco sabía que era el efecto del filtro de amor nublando el buen juicio que el slytherin sabía que tenía. Le gritó, insultó y repitió la misma tónica de siempre; la que decía que Malfoy solo era un egocéntrico celoso firme en su cruzada por frustrar la vida amorosa del que, pese a todas esas putadas de antaño, le había considerado un amigo.

\- … Y que sepas que el disparate de la Amortentia se lleva la palma -llegados a este punto Potter ya estaba jadeando-. Porque ¿qué es lo más original que se te podría ocurrir para que yo creyera tus chorradas sobre Anna? ¡Pues un filtro de amor! Te reconozco el ingenio pero no cuela. ¡Y lo que más me duele es que en todos estos años que hemos estado trabajado juntos no hayas sido capaz ni de cambiar un poco!

"Se acabó", le había asegurado el moreno auror antes de abandonar su apartamento dando un portazo, "tú y yo ya no somos ni seremos amigos nunca más".

* * *

\- Lo único que me queda por decir para intentar animarte es si quieres otro whiskey.

Draco le ofreció una sonrisa forzada a Blaise y aceptó de buen grado el líquido ámbar que su amigo vertió nuevamente en el interior de su vaso. Se habían despatarrado en uno de los sofás que Zabini tenía en la amplia terraza de su mansión, en una postura desgarbada que ni sus padres ni los de su amigo aprobarían.

\- A la mierda con Potter si quiere seguir haciéndose el ciego -continuó parloteando el medio italiano-, tú has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

\- En el fondo sabía que iba a reaccionar así -admitió el auror con expresión amarga-. Si tan solo no me hubiese acostado con todas sus exnovias…

-… otros lo hubiesen hecho por ti -cuando Draco le miró con una ceja arqueada Blaise continuó-. Vamos, hombre. Se habrán sentido atraídas por su físico, fama e influencia. Si de verdad hubiesen estado enamoradas de él no le habrían sido infieles contigo, ¿no te parece?

\- Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero -puntualizó el rubio, aunque en realidad creía que su amigo tenía razón-. De todos modos, si tuviera ganas, que no se volverá a dar el caso aunque Potter empiece a salir con la misma diosa Afrodita, con la actual sería directamente imposible intentar nada. Sabe muy bien lo que quiere, _tanto_, que se lo está asegurando con un filtro de amor. ¡Y encima le está saliendo bien la jugada!

\- ¿Cómo van tus progresos con el antídoto, por cierto?

Draco se encogió de hombros dándole otro sorbo a su whiskey. Estaba tan hecho polvo que ni los elevados grados de alcohol de la bebida conseguían perturbarle al tragar. – No hay. Soy incapaz de hacer una solución competente. Ha pasado tanto desde que elaboré una poción que he debido de perder mi toque... Si Severus levantara la cabeza me cruciaría el culo y con razón.

Se quedaron en silencio. En un armonioso remanso de paz que permitió a Draco cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el sonido de la brisa al impactar contra las hojas de los árboles, el cántico de los pájaros…

\- ¿Y si hablara con Slughorn?

El auror abrió los ojos, posándolos en un emocionado Blaise que le miraba como si acabara de descubrir el Santo Grial del que hablaban las leyendas artúricas. El viejo Horace seguía impartiendo la disciplina de pociones en Hogwarts y continuaba ostentando su posición como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Pese a que ya tenía una edad, debía de sentirse a gusto recordando viejos tiempos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que en un principio había aceptado regresar a su antiguo empleo solo "por hacerle un favor a Dumbledore".

\- ¿Crees que podrías convencerle para que, sin que tengas que responder a demasiadas preguntas, te ofrezca un antídoto contra la Amortentia avanzada?

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa torcida:

\- La duda ofende. Te recuerdo que estás hablando con un distinguido exmiembro del Club de las Eminencias…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco llegó a la oficina un cuarto de hora antes de lo que imaginaba que Potter tardaría en hacerlo. Funcionó, no solo el gryffindor aún no se había dejado ver por allí, sino tampoco ninguno de sus otros colegas. Tenía cancha de sobra para adulterar todos los termos de café que los aurores tenían a su disposición en el cuartel.

Así se aseguraría de que Potter tomara su dosis sin levantar sospechas, librándole de una vez por todas de su atontamiento fatal con Beaumont. Y como el antídoto de la Amortentia tenía los mismos efectos secundarios que el agua, al resto de sus compañeros tampoco les pasaría nada si tomaban un poco.

Esperó pacientemente sentado en su escritorio, releyendo lo poco que oficialmente habían avanzado en el caso TopMo. Y en ello invirtió su tiempo hasta que fueron llegando los otros aurores. Como Draco esperaba, cuando Potter ingresó en la oficina ni tan siquiera le miró; solo se despojó de su abrigo y se acercó a la mesa de los termos de café. El slytherin contuvo la respiración mientras veía cómo el moreno vertía el excitante con el antídoto ya disuelto en una de las tazas disponibles. Un poco de azúcar y un chorro de leche después, removió la mezcla y se la llevó caliente a los labios.

Draco sonrió de alivio cuando el gryffindor dejó su taza vacía en el fregadero y se acercó al despacho de Robards para solicitar una audiencia con él. Cinco minutos después se la concedieron, así que ya no pudo comprobar si los efectos del antídoto se habían materializado de alguna forma en el rostro de su colega. No obstante, con lo que había visto bastaba. _Chúpate esa, Anna_, pensó con oscuro placer.

Sin embargo, la alegría le duró bien poco.

\- El Jefe quiere verte -fue el seco comentario que Potter, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarle a los ojos, le hizo veinte minutos después, nada más salir del despacho de Robards.

Media hora más tarde, Draco Malfoy era suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante una semana "por obliviatear a un civil sin motivos en la vía pública" e, incluso, fue definitivamente apartado del caso TopMo. "No sé qué más habrás liado, Draco, pero Harry ha amenazado con despedirse si seguías trabajando con él en este tema".

\- Y como es el puto auror estrella de esta basura de departamento, tenías que ceder a su mierda porque te encanta lamerle el culo, ¿no? -escupió el slytherin con rabia contenida, sabiendo al instante que se había sobrepasado pero no importándole en absoluto las consecuencias. Se sentía más traicionado que nunca por la persona que jamás pensó que le vendería, y el torrente de emociones negativas que se estaban agolpando en su interior al mismo tiempo le estaban aplastando inmisericordiosamente el corazón.

Ojalá Robards hubiese enmudecido entonces:

\- Mejor que sean _dos_ semanas de suspensión. Espero que las aproveches para lavar esa boca tan sucia que tienes, Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A: **_Antes de nada, disculpad la tardanza. He pasado por una temporada de lo más ajetreada, pero a partir de ahora estaré en casa al menos dos semanas para intentar poner mi granito de arena en la lucha contra el coronavirus, así que intentaré aprovechar este tiempo para ponerme al día._

_Bueno, las cosas para Draco parece que han empeorado todavía más, si es que eso era posible. Veremos qué pasa a partir de ahora con Harry ahora que a tomado el antídoto. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Un beso enorme ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

\- Aquí hay demasiados botellines vacíos de cerveza.

Draco dedicó a Blaise un brindis desde el sofá de su apartamento sujetando otra botella a medio vaciar. Sobre la mesa que tenía delante había por lo menos otros siete botellines que en su momento habrían estado llenos de la amarga bebida a base de cebada.

El medio italiano suspiró, agitando su varita para enviar las botellas sobrantes -incluida la que su amigo tenía en la mano- a la basura. - ¡Eh, no la había acabado aún! -se quejó este.

\- Ni falta que hace -le reprendió Zabini, observando a Draco con censura-. He venido tan rápido como he salido del banco. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y por qué estás bebiendo tanto?

El recuerdo de lo sucedido a escasas horas en el cuartel provocó un ligero escozor en los ojos del auror, pero controló el impulso de ceder a sus emociones. Esperó a que Blaise se sentara a su lado en el sofá antes de hablar. -Gracias a Potter me han suspendido de empleo y sueldo por dos semanas. Y encima me han apartado del caso de las modelos.

Blaise meditó varios segundos su respuesta. – Y supongo que la discusión que tuvisteis ayer ha tenido algo que ver, ¿no?

Draco asintió, echando de menos el botellín de cerveza que hasta hace unos minutos había tenido en la mano. – Pese a todo no esperaba que se comportara de manera tan… _ruin_.

\- Ya sabes que la Amortentia puede ser muy persuasiva -Zabini no tenía intención de romper una lanza en favor de Potter, pero intuyó que sería conveniente que su amigo reflexionara las cosas desde una perspectiva más objetiva-. Tachaste de criminal, por decirlo así, a la mujer de la que cree estar profundamente enamorado. Eso ha hecho que te considere una amenaza a su estabilidad amorosa y que pensara que lo mejor sería sacarte de la ecuación. Aunque reconozco que las formas no han sido las más apropiadas -tuvo que reconocer pese a todo-. Pero bueno, qué se podía esperar de un gryffindor… ¿Le diste el antídoto ya, por cierto?

Draco asintió, ignorando las palabras de su amigo, pues se sentía lo suficientemente dolido como para dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. - De hecho, fue a hablar con Robards justo después de haberlo tomado.

Blaise se encogió de hombros mientras se aflojaba la corbata de la túnica. – Sabes tan bien como yo que tarda unas horas en hacer efecto. -_flaco consuelo de todos modos_, pensó el rubio, porque el daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

Harry miró la pobre ración de alcachofas al grill con guarnición de guisantes y almendras y su estómago rugió en protesta. Había quedado para comer con Anna en Bluebird, un restaurante para pijos, en opinión del auror, en el barrio de Chelsea, cerca de la agencia.

_Otro maldito plato vegano_, sollozó la conciencia del gryffindor. Su novia estaba en contra de consumir cualquier alimento que tuviera procedencia animal, y se sentía verdaderamente ofendida si los de su entorno no asumían sus principios –"no solo engordan, sino que tenemos que solidarizarnos con ellos, cielo, porque no tienen quien les defienda"-. Por lo que, naturalmente, Harry había adelgazado lo menos tres kilos desde que salía con ella.

Frunció el ceño mientras Anna parloteaba sobre trabajo y él trataba de pinchar con el tenedor un trozo de almendra. Llevaba meses comiendo así sin importarle lo más mínimo, ¿por qué ahora de repente le molestaba? ¿Habría pasado ya el período ese en el que se idealizaba a la pareja y se empezaban a ver sus defectos?

Además, continuó enumerando el moreno, estaba excesivamente delgada -¿cómo, por Merlín follándose a Arturo en una cuadra de Camelot, no se había dado cuenta antes de ese detalle?-. Abrazarla y alcanzar a tocarse los codos del otro brazo con la mano no le parecía en absoluto una sensación reconfortante ni mucho menos sexy, sino todo lo contrario.

Y luego estaba su extravagante manía por hacer que él oliera justo como ella quería todo el tiempo, rociándole con ese spray ridículo cada pocas horas. Inmediatamente le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Draco le dijo ayer, advirtiéndole de que no era precisamente colonia, sino una Amortentia especial que se absorbía a través de la piel. Meneó la cabeza para alejar ese absurdo pensamiento de su cabeza; era evidente que el slytherin estaba celoso y que buscaba a toda costa hacer que su relación fracasara.

_Pero_, puntualizó su voz interior, no se sentía en absoluto orgulloso de la charla que esta mañana había mantenido con Robards en su despacho, la cual entre otras cosas había provocado la suspensión de su excolega. Si tan siquiera lo hubiera pensando mejor, antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos… Rememorar la mirada acuosa de rabia que el slytherin le lanzó antes de salir del cuartel le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. "Jamás esperé una puñalada tan trapera de tu parte, Potter", le había escupido mientras trataba de controlar el temblor de sus puños cerrados, que amenazaban con romperle la cara de un instante a otro, "Tenías razón, está claro que no somos amigos".

\- Harry, cielo, te noto algo ausente. ¿Estás bien?

El auror levantó los ojos de su plato y sonrió para suavizar la expresión confusa en el rostro de Anna, que le analizaba con ojos entrecerrados. Con unos bonitos ojos _azules celeste_, le vino enseguida a la mente pese a que Draco -y la fotografía oficial tomada en Scotland Yard- asegurara que en realidad los tenía verdes.

\- Pensaba en el color de tus ojos -aventuró, empezando a ponerse nervioso al no entender por qué ahora estaba tomándose tan en serio las indicaciones de Malfoy. Bueno, meditó, solo necesitaba una confirmación ante tanta desconfianza, algo que le corroborase que las conjeturas del rubio estaban erradas-. Son preciosos, tan azules…

Por favor, _por favor_, que le dijera ya que usaba lentillas, rogó Harry, pues le estaba sirviendo la excusa en bandeja de plata. Sin embargo, Anna solo le sonrió con algo que podría ser cariño y atrapó su mano, que estaba sobre la mesa, con la suya. -Gracias, mi amor. La genética estuvo de mi parte.

Con la excusa de recuperar su copa de vino para darle un trago, Harry se libró del agarre de Anna. De todas formas, seguro que Malfoy falseó la imagen para que creyera que su chica le estaba engañando. Sí, probablemente fue eso.

El auror decidió quedarse a dormir en el apartamento de la joven, un bajo con sótano, esa noche. Solo para cerciorarse de que lo que sentía por ella era sincero, porque pensar que toda su relación había sido una mentira le provocaba un tremendo malestar del que no quería ni empezar a pensar. Malfoy se equivocaba, se convenció, el pensamiento infiltrándose en su mente mientras Anna le hacía una mamada.

Arrugó con su agarre el cubrecama del colchón y cerró los ojos, tratando de solo sentir, dejando la mente en blanco. Suspiró cuando su novia logró recibirle hasta la base. Merlín, cómo le gustaba así, tan húmedo y caliente… Definitivamente, Anna sabía cómo derretirle. O, al menos, la bruja que se estaba haciendo pasar por ell… ¡Arg, ya basta! ¡_No_ había otra persona! ¡Era Anna _y punto_! ¡_Maldito_ Malfoy! No tenía una mierda de pruebas y se estaba dejando llevar por puras especulaciones. O peor, ¡seguramente las había falseado! Se merecía la suspensión, joder. Seguro que todo esto era un truco para que rompiera con Anna. Pues bien, ¡eso no pasaría ni en broma!

\- ¿Quieres que pare? No te veo muy concentrado, Harry.

El auror jadeó y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo apretados que había tenido los párpados hasta ese momento. Con una mano, a saber cuál, se limpió el sudor frío que tenía en la frente y se subió los bóxers, sentándose sobre la cama. Miró a la joven, quien esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. Observándola ahí, con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro y ligeramente encogida entre sus piernas aún abiertas, con ese camisón de encaje y seda beige… Merlín, presentaba un aspecto realmente vulnerable. Harry pateó mentalmente a Malfoy de su cabeza y la sonrió con ternura, haciéndola un gesto para que se acercara y se colocara entre sus muslos semiflexionados.

Cuando tuvo el costado de una acurrucada Anna contra su pecho, Harry besó su sien, permitiéndose aspirar el perfume floral que llevaba y que le recordaba ligeramente a Ginny. – Perdóname. Han suspendido a Mal… a mi colega, el inspector Jones, del caso de tu agencia. Y digamos que yo he tenido bastante que ver.

Anna tardó unos segundos en responder, permitiéndose disfrutar de la mano de Harry acariciando su media melena en suaves movimientos circulares. -Seguro que has tenido una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

El auror no respondió, simplemente continuó acariciando a su pareja durante varios minutos más. Allí, en el moderno y espacioso dormitorio de Anna, iluminados únicamente por la luz de luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Solo él abrazándola a ella mientras mantenía otra tortuosa batalla con su conciencia.

Al menos, hasta que la joven se removió inquieta entre tus brazos para mirar el reloj despertador que tenía en la mesita que había al lado de la cama. Eran las diez y media de la noche. – Tengo que darle de comer al perro, volveré enseguida.

El gryffindor solo asintió, liberando a Anna de su abrazo. El perro al que se refería era un beagle al que Harry nunca había visto e, incluso, no había oído ladrar ni una sola vez, y eso teniendo en cuenta que los vecinos eran bastante ruidosos. "Es muy tranquilo", recuerda que Anna le dijo cuando preguntó.

En realidad, el can era de la tía de su novia, pero como estaban en plena mudanza le había pedido que se encargara unos meses de él. De todos modos, alguien -y por _alguien_ se refería a él- debería decirle a Anna que a los perros había que sacarles a pasear al menos tres veces al día, cosa que sabía de buena cuenta que su chica no hacía -y que era bastante reacia a la idea, encima-. _Como sea_, se dijo acomodándose nuevamente en la cama para dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

Sintió a Anna regresar veinte minutos después del sótano, donde guardaba al perro. Pasó por el baño antes de meterse en la cama y abrazarle por detrás, sus brazos surcando el pecho desnudo de su amante, quien se removió ligeramente y aceptó de buen grado el calor que emanaba el cuerpo caliente de la joven.

* * *

No sabía qué hora sería, pero la oscuridad de la habitación le indicó que aún era de madrugada. Harry se frotó los ojos con las manos y apartó delicadamente el brazo de Anna que aún le rodeaba para poder ir al servicio. La mujer solo gruñó un poco, totalmente dormida, y se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón.

Al levantarse, el auror ojeó brevemente el reloj de la mesita y corroboró que eran las tres de la mañana. Aún agitado por su último sueño, aquel en el que Malfoy le dejaba morir en una misión como venganza por haber provocado su suspensión, fue al baño para orinar y lavarse la cara con agua bien fría. Jadeó, mirándose en el espejo. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en su excolega.

Entonces, el pobre beagle al que Anna casi no sacaba a la calle irrumpió en su cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que un paseo nocturno aliviaría las necesidades del can y, de paso, despejaría sus ideas. Además, estaba convencido de que a su novia le alegraría poder pasarle esa obligación para con el animal, al parecer tan pesada para ella, a él.

Resuelto, regresó al dormitorio para ponerse los vaqueros y la camiseta que había llevado esa tarde -estando en pleno verano no le hacía falta mayor abrigo-. Tras recuperar las gafas, se ató las deportivas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su pareja. Luego salió, cerrando la puerta de la habitación en el camino, y se dirigió al pasillo principal, donde había un perchero pegado a la pared del que colgaba, entre otras cosas, la correa con la que presuntamente su chica paseaba al beagle.

Con la correa en la mano, abrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo la puerta que daba al sótano y prendió la luz, de un amarillo algo sucio, que le guio a través del estrecho pasillo de escaleras. Comenzó a descender lentamente, sin ninguna intención de que el perro se pusiese a ladrar de entusiasmo o desconfianza nada más verle y despertara a Anna a las putas tres de la mañana. Así que eso hizo; paso a pasito hasta que llegó al final.

Y entonces la correa se le cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo.

Una mujer desnuda, ensangrentada, amordaza y atada con gruesas sogas que le provocaban rojeces en la piel, dormía o permanecía inconsciente, no estaba seguro de cuál, sobre el duro suelo embaldosado del sótano entre lo que, por el fuerte olor, eran los restos de su propia orina. Aún sin poder salir de su estado de shock, Harry se puso de cuclillas justo frente al cuerpo entumecido de la chica, cuyo físico asoció inmediatamente al de Anna Beaumont. _La verdadera Anna_, comprendió con horror mientras un sudor frío empezó a resbalarle por la nuca.

El cuerpo, en estado de descamación y visiblemente lleno de magulladuras y heridas más o menos leves, señal inequívoca de que había sido torturada, presentaba signos alarmantes de desnutrición y deshidratación. Harry giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde localizó el cuenco aún lleno de comida de perro y el del agua, este casi a medio vaciar, que había bajado _la estafadora_ con la que llevaba meses compartiendo lecho. En el borde del cuenco de agua detectó marcas de sangre.

A Harry le sobrevino un escalofrío, especialmente cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, mil veces mierda, no tenía su varita con él _aquí_. Había tomado por costumbre dejarla oculta bajo un hechizo en el dormitorio de Anna, por si esta la localizaba y empezaba a preguntar por esa extraña manía de su novio de llevar ese palo a todas partes. El problema era que la persona que estaba durmiendo tan solo unos metros más arriba _sí_ tendría una.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto, se incorporó rápidamente del suelo dispuesto a salir pitando de aquella casa del terror directo al Ministerio, convocar a la guardia y volver para detener a la loca psicópata que había secuestrado a una inocente, amordazado, torturado y suplantado su identidad durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo por motivos que ya se encargarían de desentrañar después.

Pero entonces las escaleras crujieron y la luz se apagó.

* * *

Draco volvió a repetirle a una cansina Hermione Granger vía flu que Potter ya no era asunto suyo así que, si llevaba cuatro días sin saber nada de él, seguramente sería porque estaba muy ocupado follándose a la snob de su novia "o, quien sabe, emborrachándose en un bar para sobrellevar mejor ese asuntillo de haberme vendido a Robards".

Antes de que la gryffindor comenzara a taladrarle los oídos otra vez con sus inquietudes sobre el moreno, el auror todavía suspendido que Draco era cortó la comunicación, aprovechando para bloquear la dirección de la bruja con la intención de que esta no pudiera volver a molestarle. Y es que el rubio tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por alguien que, a fin de cuentas, ya no era amigo suyo.

Como, por ejemplo, hincharse a pizza y a cerveza mientras veía en bucle programación deportiva por cable. Y en eso estaba cuando Granger encontró otra forma de perturbarle, o eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando abrió las puertas correderas de cristal que daban acceso al balcón para dejar que la lechuza ministerial penetrara en su salón.

\- Parece que no pueden vivir sin mí después de todo, ¿no? -le dijo al ave como si esta pudiera entenderle. Solo estiró la pata y dejó que Draco le retirara con un bufido la carta que llevaba el sello del departamento de seguridad. Vale, pues no era Granger, después de todo.

Robards, qué _sorpresa_. La misiva que le enviaba no era demasiado larga e iba directa al grano, como a él le gustaba. Sonrió de lado cuando leyó que su jefe parecía ligeramente arrepentido de haberle enviado a paseo dos semanas enteras: "entiendo que, después de lo que hablamos, reaccionaras así. Por eso, me gustaría que te incorporaras a tus quehaceres habituales a partir de mañana".

_Pues va a ser que no_, pensó Draco. Ahora que se jodiera, por listo. Estaba claro que le necesitaban -a fin de cuentas era verano y gran parte de la plantilla estaba de vacaciones-, pero en su caso la humillación de suspenderlo le había calado tan hondo que no sentía ninguna gana de regresar antes de lo previsto. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de romper la carta y tirarla a la basura, una frase que aún no había leído le detuvo:

"Y, por casualidad, no sabrás nada de Harry, ¿no? Lleva cuatro días sin venir a trabajar y no hay forma de contactar con él".

* * *

**N/A**: _Si esto no hace a Harry replantearse algunos aspectos de su relación con Anna nada lo hará... *se tapa la cara con las manos*. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Harry parece en aprietos y Draco está suspendido de empleo y sueldo. ¿Las cosas podrían ir peor? Pese a todo, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Mil gracias por todos los comentarios, sois amor del bueno *-*_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro de que este tío va a ayudarnos en algo a saber dónde está Harry?

Draco asintió sin mirar a Robards. Estaban en la sala de interrogatorios del cuartel general, concretamente en la habitación de observación tras el espejo de doble cara, y aquel al que el slytherin interrogaría a más no tardar era Edrick Pinkman, el adolescente -el auror se negaba a reconocerlo como 'adulto' pese a sus diecisiete años- hormonal y ayudante de Grace Pemberton en la tienda de Salisbury.

El chaval, solo y encogido sobre la silla de la oscura sala contigua, tenuemente iluminada con una potente luz blanca, se estrujaba el dobladillo de la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo en voz alta qué es lo que había hecho mal. – Solo es un pobre cachorrillo asustado -insistió su Jefe con la mirada clavada en el mago al que su recientemente regresado auror había retenido en calidad de testigo después de concederle un aumento de sueldo, readmitirle en el caso TopMo y pedirle disculpas públicamente delante de una oficina expectante.

\- ¿Me dejas hacer mi trabajo o vas a seguir cuestionándome sobre un tema del que por otra parte no tienes ni idea? -Malfoy le miraba con una ceja arqueada y una cara que aún no perdonaba la suspensión de hace cinco días, así que Robards levantó ambas manos, izando la bandera blanca, y se quedó cruzado de brazos en una esquina mientras el auror cambiaba de sala para acercarse al joven.

\- Hola, Edrick -el aludido alzó sus ojos nerviosos hasta posarlos sobre los calmados de Draco, que ocupó la silla vacía que había frente a la mesa de acero en cuyo otro extremo se encontraba el chaval-. No me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí; una tarde pasé por 'Brebajes, Elixires y Otras Soluciones para El Mago de Hoy', tienda en la que trabajas aún más horas desde que tu jefa, Grace Pemberton, se esfumó de viaje por Europa para recolectar raros y exóticos ingredientes de pociones -hizo una pausa para que Edrick terminara de digerir su sorpresa-. Ese día me dijiste que Grace tiene una especie de obsesión con Harry Potter.

El joven vendedor necesitó de unos segundos extra para entender que Draco esperaba una confirmación por su parte. -Oh, sí. Tiene su habitación forrada con sus pósters y no pierde ocasión para hablar de él. Pero, bueno, supongo que es normal, ¡venció a Voldemort con un…!

\- ¿Ha fantaseado alguna vez con el auror Potter y lo ha expresado en voz alta, Edrick? -interrumpió bruscamente el slytherin; ahora mismo no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar a otro entusiasta fan de su aún más imbécil colega.

El joven, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas ante el corte del rubio, tuvo que hacer algo de memoria en esta ocasión. – Oh, bueno, sí. Muchas veces, en realidad. Una vez dijo que le encantaría secuestrarle y atarle a su cama -Edrick rio, pero al ver que Draco no lo hacía acabó abochornándose y fijando la vista en los cordones de sus zapatillas-. Pero son cosas que se dicen en broma, ¿sabe? -añadió para intentar descargar un poco el ambiente.

Sin embargo, Draco únicamente hizo una sola pregunta, y ni siquiera fue dirigida a él. Solo clavó la mirada en el cristal de dos caras y pronunció, alto y claro:

\- ¿Me darás ya con esto la orden que me permita registrar el domicilio de Pemberton o tendremos que seguir escuchando más detalles escabrosos de una groupie pervertida?

Edrick no cabía en sí de su asombro.

* * *

Estaban en el dormitorio de Pemberton que, al igual que su tienda, también se hallaba en Salisbury. Tal y como un fotógrafo del Ministerio se encargó de constatar, la habitación de la alquimista metamorfomaga estaba a rebosar de fotografías en movimiento que la _psicópata_, como Draco la denominaba alegremente en su cabeza, había recortado de páginas de periódicos y revistas sensacionalistas.

No obstante, allí no había mucho más que hacer, lamentó el slytherin cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos que había apoyado sobre el escritorio que guarecía el propio habitáculo, con Robards a su lado examinado las fotografías contenidas en un viejo álbum que había encontrado en la polvorienta estantería. - ¿Así que, según tú, esta bruja se está haciendo pasar por Anna Beaumont?

Draco levantó ligeramente la cabeza. -Mira a tu alrededor. Este piso huele a cerrado y está lleno de polvo; es evidente que su propietaria lleva meses sin ni siquiera pasarse por aquí, y ya te digo que el motivo no es un viaje por Europa. Lo cual es una pena -añadió frunciendo los labios; las pocas esperanzas que tenía yéndose al traste-, porque había dado por hecho que encontraríamos a Potter aquí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ha sido _secuestrado_ por esa tal… Pemberton? Es una acusación bastante grave.

En lugar de poner los ojos en blanco ante la simpleza con la que su superior parecía estar analizando la situación, Draco optó por contestarle con otra pregunta. - ¿Faltaría Potter voluntariamente a su trabajo?

Las piezas del puzzle encajaban, tuvo que reconocer pese a todo Robards ya de vuelta en la oficina. La fotografía de Scotland Yard que Draco le había enseñado demostraba que la verdadera Beaumont tenía los ojos verdes. Sin embargo, la actual iba paseándose por ahí con unos bonitos ojos azules celeste… que curiosamente eran una réplica de los de Pemberton.

La teoría de Malfoy no se andaba con demasiadas complejidades, y la verdad era que él podría darla por válida: las imágenes que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en el hogar de Grace mostraban a una joven bruja algo tímida e incluso en muchas ocasiones reacia a que la ilustraran de ninguna forma. A él, de igual manera que al rubio auror, no le parecía una chica especialmente agraciada, pero lo que sin duda se podía concluir de las instantáneas era que Pemberton exhibía un nivel de autoestima bastante bajo.

Sin embargo, había algo de lo que la alquimista sí parecía sentirse enormemente orgullosa: sus ojos. Cierto era que tenía una mirada privilegiada, la cual se había encargado de plasmar en otro pequeño álbum que habían hallado en el cajón de la mesita de noche de su apartamento, en el que solo aparecían instantáneas de ese azul celeste.

\- Cuando se metamorfoseó en Beaumont el ego le pudo, así que decidió mantener intacta la única parte de su anatomía que su mente nunca censuró -conjeturó Draco mientras daba vueltas en el despacho del Jefe con una taza de café en la mano; varias teorías acudiendo a su cabeza en un repentino brote de inspiración-. Además, tenía la coartada perfecta: iba a ponerse en la piel de una exitosa representante de modelos. La prensa solo pensaría que había decidido ponerse lentillas en pos de alguna corriente de moda muggle.

\- ¿Y cómo explicas que terminara saliendo con Harry? – cuestionó Robards poniendo una mano en el puente de la nariz para frotarse los ojos, cansado después de tantas horas de ajetreo. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a escrutar su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las nueve menos diez de la noche. Hacía un par de horas que el turno de Malfoy había concluido pero él seguía ahí; una fuente inagotable de energía cuando se trataba de su compañero gryffindor. _Menos mal que está enfadado con él_, Robards se permitió una sonrisa sardónica.

\- Has podido comprobar lo obsesionada que está con él. Seguramente pensó que con su físico original nunca podría conquistarlo, pero con el de Anna sí. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro -Draco al fin se sentó delante de la mesa del Jefe y dejó la taza, ya vacía, sobre esta.

\- Es lógico que al final se decantara por el perfil de Anna Beaumont -compartió Robards, dejándose llevar él también por la especulación-. Aparte de ser una joven y atractiva emprendedora, se ha hecho un nombre en el mundo de la moda, sector que probablemente Pemberton deteste con todas sus fuerzas -miró al auror para leer en su rostro qué opinaba de su hipótesis, y le agradó verle asentir.

\- A lo mejor en el colegio se metían con ella por su aspecto -prosiguió el slytherin-, y tal vez prometió vengarse…

-… asesinando a las socialmente denominadas como las mujeres mas bellas del planeta: las modelos -terminó Robards por él.

Draco asintió mientras se le escapaba una diminuta sonrisa de complicidad. -¡La tenemos!

-No tan rápido -terció Robards, atusándose la barba en actitud meditabunda-. Supongo que estarás pensando que, si Pemberton ha suplantado la identidad de Beaumont, habrá ocupado su domicilio en Londres también -Draco asintió, expectante-. Así que nuestro movimiento más lógico sería ir a inspeccionar dicha vivienda con la suerte de encontrar a Harry e incluso a la Anna original en ella, ¿verdad? -cuando Draco volvió a mover afirmativamente la cabeza, Robards suspiró-. Y tú crees que el Wizengamot nos dará el beneplácito para registrar una vivienda muggle, donde presuntamente habita una muggle, cuando les expliquemos que las únicas pruebas que tenemos para pedir esa orden están basadas en meras suposiciones -cuando el Jefe de los Aurores volvió a mirar su interlocutor, su sonrisa se había diluido hasta quedar en una extraña mueca que iba de la frustración a la preocupación.

\- Pero si tenemos razón, ¡Potter podría estar en peligro!

\- Inevitablemente lo estaría, sí -concluyó Robards.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres? -cuestionó Draco con impaciencia- ¿Qué nos quedemos de brazos cruzados esperando una orden que nunca va a llegar? ¿Ese es tu magnífico plan?

Robards se encogió de hombros antes de mirar fijamente al rubio a los ojos. -Yo solo me he dedicado a mencionar cuál sería el procedimiento oficial y exclusivamente legal que estamos obligados a seguir en estos casos, Draco… Pero si ahora me dices que estás cansado y que te vas a ir a casa a dormir, a mí no me va a quedar más remedio que creerte. Y si mañana, por lo que sea, escucho alguna notica de que Potter ha regresado, sano y salvo, a sus quehaceres o a San Mungo, lo achacaré a la más maravillosa de las casualidades.

Captada la indirecta, Draco no perdió más el tiempo.

* * *

A Anna Beaumont le gustaba vivir bien y, lo que era mejor aún, tenía que tener una cuenta bastante solvente si podía permitirse residir en un lugar como este, consideró Draco a las diez y media de la noche, correctamente ataviado con ropa muggle, observando la tercera planta de uno de los edificios de la calle Manresa Road, en Chelsea, popularmente conocida en el universo no mágico como la tercera más cara de Inglaterra.

Según había constatado de los documentos que obtuvo de Scotland Yard, la representante de modelos llevaba domiciliada aquí unos cuatro años. Tiempo atrás, debía de haberse dedicado a ahorrar, pues su dirección anterior remitía al no tan admirado municipio de Lewisham, al este de la ciudad, donde había alquilado un bajo con sótano.

Draco reflexionó su irrupción en el apartamento. Desde su posición en la calle podía ver que no había luces encendidas, pero viendo la hora que era lo más seguro es que la falsa Beaumont estuviese acostada ya si tenía que rendir al día siguiente en TopMo. También convino que Pemberton habría arrojado varios hechizos antiintrusos y que tendría bloqueada la Aparición en el interior del hogar. De todos modos, si quería corroborarlo no le iba a quedar más remedio que subir al tejado sin llamar mucho la atención, pues sus encantamientos de detección requerían de una cercanía mayor al objeto a analizar para que fueran realmente efectivos.

Le costó unos quince minutos dar con una zona adecuada para Aparecerse -aquella calle era malditamente segura y había policías por todas partes-, pero finalmente pudo alcanzar la azotea, evidentemente vacía a aquellas horas, y poner a su servicio sus habilidades como auror. Sin embargo, algo fue definitivamente mal ya que sus hechizos fueron incapaces de detectar magia alguna en el piso de Beaumont. Estaba limpio y listo para Aparecerse en su interior, pero no podía ser que Pemberton hubiese sido tan estúpida, ¿no?

Draco meditó sus opciones. ¿Habría algún encantamiento alarma que desconociera y que la metamorfomaga hubiera utilizado? La verdad es que las posibilidades eran remotas. Entonces trató de concentrarse en la ya familiar pulsión mágica de Potter, que esperaba percibir de alguna manera irradiando, quizá débil, desde el interior del apartamento. Pero no sintió absolutamente nada, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: si Harry realmente estaba ahí dentro, solo podría hacerlo muerto.

Tal vez fue ese angustiante pensamiento el que le hizo abandonar toda precaución y Aparecerse en mitad de la cocina de Beaumont con la varita en ristre. No obstante, nadie se levantó para recibirle, ni siquiera una señal sonora procedente de ninguna alarma muggle que se había olvidado de desactivar.

Aquello le olió tan mal que empezó a husmear por toda la vivienda haciendo el menor ruido posible. Habitación por habitación, lentamente y casi aguantando la respiración hasta que diez minutos después regresó agotado al salón y se dejó caer sobre el sofá con un grito de frustración. Allí no había absolutamente _nadie_ salvo él mismo.

Y ahora, por Merlín, ¿_qué_?

Media hora de inquietantes pensamientos después, sus zapatos tocaron el inmaculado suelo de su propio dormitorio. Sabiendo de antemano que no le funcionaría -Pemberton no había sido tan tonta al final-, lanzó a la desesperada un potente hechizo de rastreo que, efectivamente, no localizó a Potter.

Era tarde, estaba cansado y ya no tenía ni una maldita pista que seguir. No tenía sentido continuar con una búsqueda que tenía muy pocas oportunidades de progresar, al menos en esas circunstancias. Lo mejor sería dormir hasta primera hora de la mañana y rogar a quien quisiera escucharlo porque ese valioso tiempo de retraso que tanto sus neuronas como su cuerpo necesitaban no acabaran enviando a Potter a la tumba… si no estaba ya en una, el pensamiento acudiendo alarmante a la mente del slytherin mientras atoraba su garganta y le sobrevenía un ataque de ansiedad.

* * *

Harry trató de mover los dedos de la mano derecha para evitar que se le durmieran, pero las gruesas sogas que le sujetaban por casi todo el cuerpo dificultaban enormemente la tarea. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba tumbado en posición fetal sobre el frío suelo de aquel sótano del infierno. Tenía los músculos entumecidos y prácticamente no se podía mover. Estaba aguantando jaquecas, tos bronquial y tenía los labios partidos. Era muy consciente de que la poca agua que estaba logrado beber era lo único que le mantenía con vida.

Miró a Anna a través de sus lentes rotas; ella no había despertado desde que él había acabado retenido allí. El auror creía que su mente, en una arriesgada medida por sobrevivir, la había sometido a un coma autoinducido, pues aún respiraba.

Él, por su parte, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar así. No con la falsa Beaumont descendiendo cada noche con más comida de perro para torturarle a base de _Cruciatus_. "No puedo matarte, eres tan atractivo…" la había escuchado canturrear un día entre maldición y maldición. Su plan era, según le había indicado, dejarle en estado vegetativo para que en caso de que la descubrieran él no pudiera testificar en su contra.

Sin embargo, había dado con un hueso duro de roer, porque por el momento la voluntad de Harry Potter era más fuerte que el odio que Pemberton le profesaba con cada movimiento de varita, mientras sus gritos resonaban con fuerza entre esas cuatro oscuras paredes, cada maldita madrugada, sin llamar la atención de sus vecinos gracias a un potente _Silencio_.

No obstante, se dijo, tenía que ser fuerte. Porque Draco aparecería en cualquier momento y le sacaría de aquella película de terror. Era su mantra de todos los días, el único pensamiento que conseguía que su poca cordura no se fuera al garete. _Ya queda menos para que Draco te encuentre; Draco vendrá pronto y no volverás a ver este sótano nunca más; Draco te está buscando, y seguro que cada vez está más cerca_…

Aunque había también otra voz, una que se empeñaba en apagar, que le decía que había traicionado su confianza y le recordaba que el slytherin le había dicho que ya no eran amigos así que, ¿por qué se iba a molestar en rescatarle? Eso contando con que estuviera tratando de encontrarle, pues al estar suspendido -_por su culpa_\- no tenía obligación alguna de hacerlo.

Por lo tanto, también cabía la posibilidad de que no abandonara ese sótano _jamás_.

Pero entonces, como un _Lumos_ emergiendo cual guía en mitad de un océano negro, lo sintió, sólido en el bolsillo trasero de sus maltrechos vaqueros. Le sobrevino un calambrazo de alivio y esperanza que hizo que casi tuviera un orgasmo. El _móvil_. Había tenido el puto móvil hundido en sus pantalones y, maravilloso Merlín, Pemberton tampoco había reparado en él.

Miró a Anna, inconsciente en el suelo. Si tan solo estuviera despierta para ayudarle a sacar el aparato del bolsillo… pero no. Afortunadamente, las sogas retenían sus brazos contra la espalda, por lo que acceder al móvil sería mucho más sencillo de esta forma. Poco a poco, y valiéndose de la seguridad de saber que Pemberton no volvería a bajar al sótano aquella noche, logró introducir con éxito dos dedos en el bolsillo y palpó, su ritmo cardíaco acelerándose cada vez más, la superficie de plástico del dispositivo.

Le dolió horrores, sus músculos adormecidos aún estaban resentidos tras la última horda de _Crucios_, por lo que tuvo que morderse el antebrazo para mitigar sus quejidos. Pero al final, tras verter en ese movimiento todo el ímpetu y esfuerzo que le quedaba, logró hacerse con el teléfono y depositarlo, sin hacer ruido, sobre el suelo embaldosado.

Aunque estaba completamente a oscuras, la pantalla se iluminó ante los ahora llenos de júbilo ojos de Harry. Le quedaba la batería justa como para enviar un mensaje a Draco, quien sabía que tenía una réplica a ese móvil escondida en algún lugar de su apartamento tras aquella ya lejana misión con muggles en Berkeley Square. Sin embargo, para ser sinceros, no estaba del todo seguro de que lo tuviese encendido -dudaba de que su colega se hubiera acordado de que tenía que ponerlo a cargar para preservar su funcionabilidad-.

Pero no tendría una segunda oportunidad así que, rogando porque Draco leyese su mensaje, empleó la nariz para marcar un breve texto al número del rubio. Pese a que allí abajo no tenía demasiada cobertura, la misiva se envió.

Y Harry se quedó toda la noche observando la pantalla del teléfono, encendiéndola cada pocos minutos con la nariz, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

* * *

**N/A:** _¡La cosa se complica! pero esta vez, Harry es el más perjudicado. ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Llegará Draco a leer el mensaje? ¿Podrá salvar a Harry y a la auténtica Anna a tiempo? La búsqueda parece haber llegado a un punto muerto... ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me hace muy feliz saber lo que pensáis de la historia :) ¡Un beso enorme!_


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **_¡Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hicieron muy feliz leerlos 3 Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo ^^_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

\- Así que descartamos la casa de Lewisham, ¿no?

Draco asintió, las ojeras llegándole a la altura de los pómulos mientras daba un sendo sorbo a su café. – He estado investigando un poco. Esta mañana he contactado con la inmobiliaria que gestiona esos alquileres. Me han dicho que después de que Beaumont se fuera, una pareja de ancianos se mudó a vivir allí.

\- ¿Lo has comprobado? -quiso saber Robards mientras leía con el ceño fruncido un informe que le había entregado una de las patrullas sobre una reyerta en pleno Callejón Diagon.

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza varias veces. - No, aún no. Estoy agotado; no duermo bien, estoy todo el día para atrás y para delante, no encuentro nada… y cada día que pasa Potter podría estar más cerca de… bueno, -murmuró, encogiéndose-, ya sabes.

Contemplar la posibilidad de que Harry ya estuviera fuera de su alcance, alejado del mundo de los vivos, no era una opción si lo que el slytherin quería era seguir manteniéndose cuerdo. Pero habían pasado otros tres días desde su infructuosa inspección en el apartamento que Anna tenía en Manresa Road, y dos desde que localizó a los padres de Beaumont en Galway y le confirmaron que hacía meses que no habían vuelto a tener noticias de esta, pero que la habían escuchado hablar en la radio y leído varios reportajes sobre su trabajo en diversas revistas, así que sabían que estaba bien. Y aunque había cierta melancolía en sus palabras, achacaron la falta de contacto de su hija para con ellos a sus ocupaciones laborales. Pero Draco sabía la verdad: Anna estaba tan en peligro como Harry.

Por otro lado, Robards estaba siendo presionado por el ministro. Kingsley opinaba que si daban la señal, entre todos encontrarían antes a Harry Potter, por lo que le había dado apenas dos días más para localizarlo o él mismo celebraría una rueda de prensa. No obstante, tanto Draco como el Jefe de Aurores sabían que denunciar públicamente la desaparición de Potter no solo generaría la alarma social, sino que llegaría a oídos de la propia Pemberton y muy posiblemente esta reforzaría sus medidas de protección para que nunca pudieran dar con él.

Por lo tanto, Draco tenía que ponerse (más) las pilas, pero el problema era que ya había consumido todos los cartuchos disponibles. Ni siquiera Granger y Weasley, quienes estaban colaborando activamente en la búsqueda, a este ritmo por poco tiempo secreta, de Harry, habían logrado aportar la más ligera pista.

Por supuesto, Scotland Yard también continuaba participando, aunque centrándose exclusivamente en desentrañar el caso TopMo porque Robards no podía ir y decirles directamente que pusiesen medios para localizar a la auténtica Anna Beaumont si a su juicio la veían todos los días entrando y saliendo de la agencia, ¿no? Draco también se había paseado por la zona y cada vez aumentaba más su deseo de simplemente detener a la falsa Beaumont y preguntarle, entre gritos y amenazas, dónde coño tenía encerrado a Harry.

Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo porque, mil veces mierda, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que todas sus especulaciones no valieran nada y la que él había creído que era en todo momento la falsa Beaumont en realidad fuera la verdadera; que Harry no estuviese cautivo sino exiliado en su particular 'rincón de pensar' para reflexionar cómo le había fallado a él al chivarse a Robards; y que Grace Pemberton estuviera, tal y como le había contado a Edrick, de viaje por Europa.

Draco dejó su taza vacía de café sobre la mesa de Robards y, antes de que su pesadumbre le produjera otra náusea, se Desapareció en dirección a Lewisham sin despedirse.

* * *

El portal del bajo con sótano en el que había residido Anna se erigía con humildad entre un restaurante chino de poca monta y una tienda de accesorios para animales. Una verja negra que albergaba un estrecho camino de pocos metros era la única barrera que separaba a Draco de la puerta principal, también de un tétrico acabado oscuro.

El slytherin contempló con indiferencia la fea fachada del edificio mientras la desagradable sensación de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo le congelaba el corazón. Merlín, sabía que Potter no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, Robards le había pedido que acudiera a la inmobiliaria para cerciorar que, efectivamente, en aquel piso solo convivía una entrañable pareja de ancianos.

Draco echó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme de inspector. Miró al cielo mientras sus piernas le conducían automáticamente a la inmobiliaria, cuyas coordenadas ya se había encargado de memorizar cuando hace pocos días contactó con la misma. Estaba lleno de nubes negras, apreció volviendo a poner la vista al frente, pronto caería una buena. Probablemente hasta habría tormenta.

El nombre de la empresa de alquiler de viviendas se reducía a un simple 'Mann' y se encontraba en el 171 de la calle Lewisham High. Volvió a atenderle el empleado de la última vez, Peter Michaelson, quien le confirmó que el matrimonio Ansel-Beatrice Green continuaba ocupando el mencionado bajo con sótano.

Draco encendió un cigarrillo a la salida del local y abrió el paraguas negro que completaba su vestimenta muggle cuando cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia. Pronto aquello se convirtió en un verdadero aguacero, con gente echando a correr de un lado a otro buscando refugio. El auror, de hecho, se estaba mojando los zapatos e incluso el bajo del pantalón, pero nada de eso podía importarle menos ahora.

Continuó paseando. El viento frío y húmedo que azotaba su rostro le ayudaba a relajarse. A dejar la mente en blanco aunque solo fuera por un maravilloso segundo. Puede que nunca encontrara a Harry. O que lo hiciera cuando fuera demasiado tarde. Mañana increparía a la presunta Anna a su salida de TopMo, se dijo con determinación. Y si al final sus pesquisas resultaban erróneas y le caían las consecuencias más graves que podían caerle a un auror, entonces las aceptaría y regresaría a la mansión, con su madre y ese coreomago que sabía que mantenía con su progenitora una relación más allá de la profesional.

Pero con su padre en Azkaban, su madre tenía el mismo derecho que cualquiera a ser feliz y rehacer su vida, tras el luto de seis años que le había guardado. Y Draco… bueno, él nunca podría ser feliz sin Harry, así que solo esperaría a que el tiempo cicatrizase sus heridas para que dolieran menos.

Y en ello iba pensando hasta que una hoja en blanco y negro llamó su atención. Allí, pegada desde el interior en el escaparate de un estanco. El slytherin leyó atentamente las notas de aquella misiva que acompañaban a una fotografía mientras daba una lenta, larga y última calada a su cigarrillo.

**DESAPARECIDOS**

Vistos por última vez el 2 de marzo.

Según varios testigos, Ansel Green llevaba unos pantalones de pana y un jersey azul. Beatrice Green, por su parte, un vestido gris y medias negras.

Familiares y amigos agradecen cualquier tipo de colaboración. Si sabe algo, por favor, llame al **07921087221** y pregunte por **Mark Green**.

\- Por las pelotas de Merlín… -soltó Draco en voz alta, ingresando inmediatamente en el establecimiento para preguntar por el matrimonio de ancianos que debería, según la inmobiliaria, ¡estar ocupando la vivienda que antes había pertenecido a Anna!- Buenas tardes, inspector David Jones, del FBI -saludó mostrando la placa ficticia a la par que reclamaba la atención del vendedor que atendía en ese momento a un señor con bigote desde el mostrador-. Colaboro con Scotland Yard en la búsqueda de Ansel y Beatrice Green y quisiera saber si ustedes, ciudadanos ejemplares de Lewisham, han oído alguna cosa más.

* * *

\- Así que tu magnifico plan es volver a allanar una propiedad privada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, cruzado de brazos de pie frente al escritorio del despacho de Robards. - Me pareció entender que harías la vista gorda.

\- La verdad es que todo esto me huele a chamusquina -reconoció el Jefe de Aurores mientras se atusaba la barba, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del slytherin-. Si Pemberton es la causante de la desaparición de ambos ancianos estamos ante un caso más peliagudo de lo que pensábamos -Robards miró fijamente al rubio a los ojos-. Esa tía sería una verdadera _psicópata_, Draco, e ingresar repentinamente en esa casa podría ser muy peligroso. No puedo dejar que lo hagas, no hasta que el Wizengamot nos autorice el movimiento y podamos irrumpir bajo el amparo de la unidad de asalto -añadió en voz más alta al ver que el auror iba a replicar.

\- ¡Pero esa orden podría tardar _semanas_ en llegar! ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo!

Robards se levantó de su silla, fulminando al rubio cabezota con la mirada. – Te recuerdo que, como tu Jefe, eres mi responsabilidad. No puedo poner tu vida en riesgo así sin más. Ni por la de Harry ni por la de nadie. Si a partir de ahora quieres ser útil, te recomiendo que retomes el caso TopMo mientras voy poniendo en marcha la gestión con el tribunal. Te diré algo tan pronto como…

\- ¡Te importó una mierda mi seguridad cuando allané el piso de Beaumont en Manresa Road! -terció Draco golpeando el puño sobre la mesa de su Jefe.

\- ¡Eso fue porque tenía una idea bastante equivocada de la persona a la que nos enfrentábamos! -bramó también Robards propinándole otro golpe al escritorio, como si este tuviera la culpa de algo- ¡Esa mujer tiene toda la pinta de ser una _asesina_!

\- ¡Voldemort también lo era y le tuve en casa durante meses! ¡Sé cómo lidiar con uno!

\- ¡No me recuerdes tu pasado como mortífago, Malfoy, ahora eres auror!

\- Es precisamente ese pasado mi garantía para vencer a Pemberton, Robards -a estas alturas de la discusión, Draco estaba jadeando. Sus ojos, clavados en los también furiosos de su Jefe, ardían con rabia. Ahora que el rescate de Harry estaba tan cerca, no pensaba perder ni un segundo más en protocolos de actuación que solo acercarían al gryffindor a una muerte segura, si esta no se había producido ya-. Conozco maldiciones que harían palidecer a cualquiera.

\- No puedo permitir que emplees magia negra -Robards también había apaciguado un poco el tono-. Te arriesgas a una suspensión de por vida.

\- No te enterarás -le aseguró el slytherin alzando ambas cejas, palabras y gesto que ennegrecieron el poco o ningún humor que le quedaba a su Jefe.

\- Draco…

\- Muy bien -convino el rubio esbozando una pequeña sonrisa torcida, interrumpiendo el discurso probablemente moral que Robards iba a darle-. Hagámoslo a tu modo si así te quedas más tranquilo. Te diré, exactamente, lo que voy a hacer -comenzó a explicar, escrutando brevemente su reloj de pulsera-. Con tanta discusión se me ha pasado la hora de comer, pero como me has dicho que sea un chico bueno y me quede sentado esperando el veredicto del Wizengamot, creo que no pasará nada si salgo un momento al sushi de la esquina y como allí, ¿verdad? -antes de que la expresión de Robards se desencajara por completo, adivinando sus verdaderas intenciones, continuó hablando-. Luego, tal y como me has sugerido, me daré un paseo por TopMo a ver si averiguo algo más de lo que está pasando. A última hora de la tarde regresaré a la oficina y redactaré un informe si considero haber descubierto algo más y, cuando lo complete, me iré a casa a cenar y a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. ¿Me he expresado bien?

\- Draco…

\- ¿Qué harás si te preguntan por mí, Robards? -insistió el auror arqueando una ceja e inclinándose ligeramente sobre el escritorio de su Jefe.

\- Diré que has salido a comer sushi -suspiró este, dándose por vencido.

* * *

Draco Malfoy pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro desde el lado opuesto de la calle. Estaba en Lewisham por segunda vez aquel día, esta vez echando mano de unos vaqueros y un jersey fino de manga larga para no llamar en exceso la curiosidad de los muggles. Ojeó su reloj: las tres de la tarde. A esas horas Pemberton disfrazada de Anna estaría en TopMo retomando sus últimos quehaceres de la jornada.

Desde su posición, en la terraza de una cafetería, podía ver perfectamente la fachada del edificio en el que estaba seguro que encontraría a Harry y, con suerte, a la auténtica Anna. Escondiendo su varita tras un periódico muggle, lanzó varios hechizos preventivos sobre la casa que le alertarían de las posibles medidas de seguridad que Pemberton hubiese decidido adoptar.

Cuando los encantamientos detectaron hasta seis protecciones diferentes suspiró de alivio. Eran la señal que necesitaba para confirmar que aquel bajo con sótano se había convertido en la residencia provisional de la falsa Anna. Tendría que haberlo imaginado: aquella llamaba muchísimo menos la atención que la ubicada en Manresa Road.

Escondió la varita a buen recaudo y pagó la cuenta de su triste espresso con hielo mientras cruzaba la carretera y fingía interés en el escaparate de la tienda de animales que había al lado del apartamento. Con mucho cuidado y aún mayor disimulo, comenzó a desactivar uno tras otro los seis encantamientos anti-intrusos que había descubierto.

Y aunque se lo pensó un poco, finalmente decidió arrojar un regalito heredado de su tía Bellatrix, el cual acostumbraba a lanzar en cada asalto a pisos francos que realizó durante la guerra y que sus padres, inocentes, respiraban tranquilos pensando que nunca había llegado a dominarlo.

_Craso error_, pero peor para Pemberton. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias después si llegaba a activarse.

El encantamiento cerradura con el que se topó en la verja le sonó a chiste; la alquimista en verdad había confiado en sus encantamientos protectores. Mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, retiró la verja negra a un lado y anduvo los escasos metros que le separaban de la puerta principal. Desactivó otro hechizo cerradura, igual de irrisorio que el anterior, y penetró en el edificio.

El recibidor era oscuro y apenas tenía luz, así que Draco prendió las luces. Reconoció inmediatamente el abrigo de Potter pendido del perchero y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Merlín, _estaba aquí_, por fin iba a encontrarlo.

Comenzó revisando cuidadosamente las habitaciones, una por una, con la varita en ristre y atento a cualquier indicio tanto mágico como físico. Encontró la varita de Harry oculta con un hechizo en el dormitorio principal y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Por Morgana, para haber sido el héroe del mundo mágico había bajado terriblemente la guardia aquí.

Regresó al hall tras no haber dado con nadie ni nada más y posó la mirada sobre una puerta de madera roída que solo podía conducir al sótano. Tragó saliva; Potter tenía que estar ahí, pero debía admitir que le dominaba un pánico insoportable conocer en qué estado. Solo pedía a quien quisiera escucharle que siguiese vivo.

Encendió la luz y fue descendiendo peldaño tras peldaño la lúgubre hilera de escalones que le separaba de la planta de abajo. La madera crujía ligeramente bajo sus pies, pero pudo llegar hasta el final sin mayores complicaciones. Miró al suelo; había marcas de sangre y un cuenco lleno de comida de perro a un lado. También apreció trastos varios como algunas cajas de mudanza, un maletín con herramientas y una bicicleta con las correas oxidadas.

Y justo en el centro de ese sótano infernal estaba él, Harry, tendido en el suelo más frío que el hielo, cubierto de sangre, con las gafas rotas y una mirada petrificada en la nada. Muerto. Estaba _muerto_, comprendió Draco con horror mientras las lágrimas le emborronaban la vista sin querer y un grito de odio desgarrador le quemaba directamente desde las extrañas.

\- …Usa _Riddikulus_.

El slytherin brincó, tratando de dilucidar la procedencia de esa voz rota. Pero no, confirmó, allí no había nadie; solo él y ese Harry muerto que acompañaría sus pesadillas para siempre.

\- …Es…boggart, _idiota_.

Draco volvió a inspeccionar la habitación, limpiándose las lágrimas que le surcaban las mejillas con la manga de su jersey para ver mejor. La luz estaba dada y allí solo estaba Harry ¿y una voz cansada que acababa de llamarle _idiota_? ¿Estaría alucinando tan pronto? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a sucumbir a la esperanza. Así que, determinado, miró el cuerpo sin vida del hombre del que estaba enamorado y pensó en un recuerdo feliz. El mero pensamiento incluso le hizo sonreír. Sí, sin duda aquel era el más radiante.

El _Riddikulus_ más potente que con el tiempo descubriría que nunca más volvería a invocar, impactó despiadadamente sobre el boggart que algún alma endemoniada, y Draco tenía bastante claro cuál, había dejado allí para torturar a quienes tras desvanecerse tanto la criatura como el hechizo se materializaron ante sus ojos.

_Harry_, su verdadero _Harry_, temblaba trémulamente maniatado sobre el suelo del sótano. También tenía las gafas rotas y algunas marcas de sangre en el cuerpo, pero estaba maravillosamente _vivo_. Anna yacía a su lado inconsciente, desnuda y azulada, si atendíamos al tono enfermo que había adquirido su piel.

Draco no perdió más el tiempo, se abalanzó sobre los cuerpos de su colega y la joven y les aplicó los hechizos de primeros auxilios que conocía. Uno les cerró todas las heridas visibles, otro les hidrató, el siguiente sirvió para higienizarles de la cabeza a los pies, motivado por el fuerte hedor a orina que percibió, y, el último, fue un encantamiento calorífico que evitaría que se murieran de hipotermia. Para acabar deshizo las gruesas sogas que les apresaban.

Luego se acercó a Anna y comprobó sus signos vitales; el latido era débil e irregular, pero estaba ahí, por lo que había que actuar con rapidez. Invocó su _patronus_, un vergonzoso hurón que había sido motivo de burla del gryffindor en incontables ocasiones, y alertó a Robards para que enviara presto una patrulla. Potter estaba muy débil; no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde que acabó con el boggart y había cerrado los ojos, probablemente tan hecho polvo que había consumido la poca fuerza que tenía para mantenerlos abiertos.

Draco lanzó un _Locomotor_ que elevó tanto a Harry como a Anna un metro del suelo, lo que hizo que pudiera transportarlos cómodamente hasta el piso de arriba. Sin embargo, en cuanto cruzó la puerta que daba al pasillo principal ahogó una arcada y se alegró de que ni Potter ni Beaumont pudieran ser testigos de aquello.

Al parecer, Pemberton había caído en el cruel hechizo de Bellatrix. Sin duda Draco había pasado por alto un séptimo encantamiento anti-intrusos, que precisamente había tenido que ser el que había alertado a la alquimista de su presencia en el apartamento. Pero Grace no contaba con la _Species Amputadora_ de su tía, que hacía que el ejecutor de la Aparición sufriera una departición al azar que jamás podría ser restaurada. En este caso, la pocionista había perdido el brazo derecho, que yacía sangrante y pálido sobre la alfombra del pasillo. _Bueno_, consideró Draco escrutando el miembro con una desagradable mueca en el rostro, _al menos no ha sido la cabeza_.

Lo que significaba que la verdadera Pemberton seguía allí, en el apartamento, malherida y sin el brazo con el que sujetaba la varita. A Draco no le fue difícil conocer su itinerario; bastaba con rastrear el torpe recorrido de las hileras de sangre que habrían brotado a consecuencia de la amputación hasta el salón, donde terminaban. El slytherin cerró los ojos y se concentró en ese jadeó fuerte y sollozante que provenía de esa habitación. Sonrió con maldad, disfrutando con el sufrimiento de aquella maldita psicópata que había estado a punto de arrebatarle a quien más quería en el mundo.

Unos oscuros sentimientos que, por otro lado, conservaría convenientemente ocultos en lo más hondo de su corazón para no perder su puesto como auror, algo que inevitablemente también podría ocurrir si Robards y la patrulla llegaban antes de que él pudiera limpiar todo esto o, al menos, inventar una excusa convincente. Con esa idea en mente, dejó a Harry y a Anna recostados sobre el suelo del hall y convirtió el brazo de la alquimista en polvo que pudo desvanecer con un simple _Fregoteo_. Lo mismo hizo con la sangre.

Finalmente, anduvo hasta el salón. Y allí estaba ella: Grace Pemberton con su apariencia real, encogida sobre el sofá verde pálido que había manchado con su propia sangre. Draco sabía que un dolor lo suficientemente intenso podía provocar que los metamorfomagos perdieran el control sobre sus transformaciones corporales. Seguramente era lo que le había pasado a ella, quien acababa de reparar en su presencia y le miraba como un ratón miraría a una serpiente que está a punto de devorarlo.

Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, percibió Draco con indiferencia, allí parado de brazos cruzados y ligeramente inclinado contra el borde de la puerta. Ella, al contrario, temblaba de miedo y dolor mientras se sujetaba con ímpetu lo poco que le quedaba de hombro, el cual no dejaba de barbotar sangre.

\- Si no fuera auror -Pemberton posó su aterrorizada mirada azul celeste en el slytherin, quien no alteró ni un poco la neutra expresión de su rostro-, dejaría que te desangraras lentamente hasta la muerte. Por suerte para ti, cuando me gradué realicé un juramento inquebrantable que me prohíbe hacer este tipo de cosas. Así que voy a salvarte la vida, aunque no lo merezcas -pudo escuchar el suspiro aliviado de la alquimista y eso revolvió el estómago de Draco, quien frunció el ceño-. Yo que tú no lo celebraría todavía -le advirtió el auror, una sonrisa ladina conquistando su cara-, nunca dije que fuera a aplicarte una sanación _indolora_.

Para cuando Robards y un grupo de aurores llegaron al edificio, el hombro de Grace Pemberton se había convertido en un antiestético muñón -Draco no se molestó en practicar lo suficiente lo poco que sabía de medimagia- y, lógicamente, había dejado de sangrar. De hecho, el rubio había eliminado cualquier rastro escarlata del salón después de alterar los recuerdos de la alquimista para que creyera que el hombro lo había perdido por culpa de un hechizo que le había salido mal.

\- ¡Draco! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? -escuchó la preocupada voz de su Jefe irrumpiendo en el salón.

Grace Pemberton había perdido el conocimiento sobre el verde sofá. Jamás pensó que un hechizo de curación pudiera llegar a doler tanto.

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Por fin! Draco pudo rescatar a Harry :) ¿qué creéis que pasará entre estos dos a partir de ahora?_


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: **_Sé que he estado totalmente desaparecida y siento mucho que esté tardando tanto en actualizar. Lamentablemente, mis circunstancias han cambiado un poco y voy a estar una temporada sin demasiado tiempo para mí, por decirlo así, *se va a un rincón a llorar*. No obstante, intentaré ir sacando poco a poco las historias :) ¡Agradezco infinitamente vuestros maravillosos comentarios hacia el fic! Son mi motor para escribir :D Un beso muy fuerte a todxs ^^_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

Cuando Potter despertó, Draco fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

\- Hola… -saludó este rascándose la nuca desde la camilla mientras con la otra mano recuperaba las gafas de la mesita que habían dispuesto en la habitación de San Mungo para él-. ¿Qué hora es?

El slytherin frenó la lectura de su novela de ficción para ojear su reloj de pulsera desde su asiento, cómodamente recostado en un sillón de cuero marrón junto a la cama en la que descansaba su excompañero, ataviado con ese camisón de paciente tan feo. – Las tres de la tarde… del 2 de agosto -convino conveniente recordarle además algo como eso.

De hecho, tuvo el efecto esperado: Potter abrió mucho los ojos y le observó con desconcierto. -¿He dormido durante _tres días_?

\- Tres y medio, si tenemos en cuenta las horas que son -le corrigió el rubio auror, quien ya simulaba haber devuelto su atención al libro. Aunque lo cierto era que todos los días que llevaba allí, encerrado entre esas tristes cuatro paredes de hospital -abandonando el centro solo para interrogar a Pemberton-, no había hecho otra cosa mas que quedarse como un gilipollas contemplando a Potter.

\- Vaya… -murmuró el gryffindor, quien vaciló unos segundos antes de continuar hablando-. Pues gracias por haber estado conmigo mientras lo hacía. Te debo _mucho_, Draco.

Sin embargo, el rubio pasó de página y pronunció la frase que había preparado para cuando su excolega le dijera algo así. – En realidad, he venido a ver a Anna -mintió, claro, señalando con el dedo índice hacia la otra mitad de la habitación, separada por unas gruesas cortinas azul pálido-. Me he sentado aquí porque junto a la camilla de Beaumont me da la luz del sol y me molesta para leer. Esperaba que a ti viniera a verte tu _nuevo_ compañero -enfatizó con sarcasmo, ahora sí, posando sus ojos grises en los verdes. Aún seguía dolido por el chivatazo a Robards, y no era algo que fuese a perdonar tan fácilmente-. Supongo que si no está aquí es porque todavía no te habrán asignado uno -añadió encogiéndose de hombros e intentando volver a centrarse en la novela.

Escuchar a Potter suspirar profundamente no le hizo sentir mejor, aunque tampoco peor. Esperaba del moreno algo más que una simple disculpa, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a darle mucho más. Y como él no estaba dispuesto a conformarse únicamente con eso, era cada vez más probable que terminaran rompiendo definitivamente su amistad. Bien, consideró Draco pasando otra página del libro que no estaba leyendo, tal vez fuera mejor así. Poner distancia con Potter le ayudaría a superar sus sentimientos para con él. A fin de cuentas, su relación era imposible, y Draco ya se había cansado de que le dolieran tanto los huevos y el corazón, no necesariamente en ese orden.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de esto fuera del hospital? -Draco no se molestó en mirar al gryffindor para hacerle ver que estaba escuchándolo-. Desde que empecé a salir con Anna… bueno, _Pemberton_, me he comportado como un subnormal. Tenías razón en todo y no te escuché. No quise hacerlo -reconoció con una voz que sonó a súplica-. Me pudieron los celos.

Unos celos motivados por otra parte por una poderosa poción de amor, apuntó el slytherin mentalmente. Un dato realmente importante que justificaba en honor a la verdad la actitud que había tenido el moreno auror durante aquel lapso de tiempo, pero Draco agradeció que este no echara mano de ese detalle para excusarse ahora. Le gustó que quisiera asumir toda la culpa.

\- ¿Me dejas invitarte a cenar cuando salga de aquí? -preguntó el gryffindor con voz queda, como anticipándose a una negativa-. A donde tú elijas, para que pueda disculparme con propiedad.

Draco sí levantó la mirada esta vez.

* * *

'El Basilisco Esmeralda' era uno de esos costosos restaurantes del mundo mágico que Draco sabía que pondría nervioso a Potter mientras él se sentía como en casa ante una vajilla de porcelana fina y cuatro tenedores. Precisamente por eso lo eligió. Por eso y porque al moreno auror no le quedaría más remedio que acudir a su cita con túnica de gala, que era lo más parecido a un traje que tenían los magos.

Y es que Draco tenía un no sé qué que le encantaba con ese sofisticado atuendo muggle.

Había pasado una semana más desde la propuesta de Potter para cenar, pero este se tomó muy en serio tanto la sugerencia de Draco como las estrictas normas de etiqueta del establecimiento, apareciendo puntual a las siete y media de la tarde con una túnica gris plata que le sentaba como anillo al dedo.

Ojalá poderlo desnudar y follárselo hasta partirle el alma, el pensamiento cruzando como un fogonazo por la mente del slytherin sin poderlo evitar. Y aunque daba por hecho que en un pasado no tan lejano no le había sido indiferente a Potter -esas salidas nocturnas a discotecas que dejaban a Draco con un dolor de huevos de aquí a Roma habían sido más reveladoras de lo que seguro el gryffindor había pretendido-, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos tras Pemberton marcaba un punto de inflexión en su especie de relación de la que Draco no sabía ya qué esperar.

Pero al menos esta noche cenaría langosta para compensar.

\- Estás muy guapo -Draco arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de Potter. Al parecer su estrategia para conseguir que le perdonase pasaba por el coqueteo-. Creo haberte dicho alguna vez que te sienta genial el rojo.

\- _Granate_ -puntualizó el rubio auror no pudiendo reprimir, aunque Merlín sabe que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, una media sonrisa. La torpeza de Potter para ciertos aspectos como la moda le resultaba simplemente adorable. Y si no, que se lo preguntaran a la pobre Anna cuando finalmente se conocieran, quien había despertado desorientada hace dos días y se recuperaba lenta pero segura bajo la atenta mirada de media docena de sanadores-. ¿Entramos? -propuso acercándose a la puerta principal, que se abrió al sentir su presencia.

Les habían reservado, a petición de Draco, una mesa para dos con vistas a los jardines, en cuyos arbustos revoloteaban decenas de hadas que iluminaban el terreno con sus luces de colores. Potter pidió que le pasaran directamente la carta de vinos a Draco cuando el camarero se acercó con ella y el menú a la mesa. El slytherin le echó un rápido vistazo y terminó decantándose por una botella de élfico gris del 82. Luego centró su interés en la oferta culinaria. Al menos, hasta que alzó la mirada y sonrió con ternura cuando chocó contra la pasmada expresión de Potter mientras trataba de desentrañar el contenido real que habría tras los refinados nombres de cada plato.

\- ¿Quieres que pida por ti? -logró borrar la sonrisa de su cara cuando se dirigió a él. Tenía que hacerle ver que continuaba enfadado. Que así era, en realidad, por muy atractivo que se le antojara Potter en su conjunto.

El moreno suspiró y dejó el menú a un lado mientras asentía. Saltaba a la vista que en aquel lugar se sentía más perdido que una sirena en el desierto. -Gracias, no tengo ni idea de lo que es cada cosa -dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el camarero de antes, que regresó con la botella ordenada y llenó ligeramente el contenido de la copa del slytherin para que este diera su visto bueno al probarla.

\- ¿Ya saben lo que quieren los señores? -añadió después.

Draco asintió, centrando su atención un segundo más sobre el menú antes de dejarlo sobre el de Potter. -Corvina y espárragos en texturas y caballa marinada con sake y pesto para mí, y arroz cremoso de presa ibérica y macerado de lomo de liebre con sal maldon para él.

\- Gran elección, señor -reconoció el camarero antes de retirarse.

\- Tengo la sensación de que me voy a quedar con hambre -se le escapó a Potter siguiendo con la mirada al camarero que acudía a las cocinas con su pedido-. En sitios como estos, con tanta clase, la ración no llena ni un cuarto del plato. ¿Por qué has decidido venir aquí? Hace siglos que no te pasas por un lugar así…

\- Para fastidiarte -admitió Draco, la respuesta fluyendo natural de su boca. Disfrutó un punto más cuando vio a Potter morderse la lengua para no responder con otro comentario peor-. Si cenabas en este tipo de locales con Pemberton y no te importaba, no entiendo por qué te estás quejando ahora.

\- ¿Porque no estoy bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor, tal vez? -el comentario irónico de Potter hizo a Draco esbozar una sonrisa torcida-. Sabes que soy más de alitas de pollo asadas y una jarra de cerveza.

\- Tendré que empezar a gasearte con Amortentia también para que me sigas como un perro fiel a donde a mí me apetezca -bromeó el slytherin mientras recuperaba su copa para saborear de nuevo el vino.

Y si Potter no hubiese murmurado directamente contra el cuello de su camisa entonces, habría jurado que le había escuchado decir "a la vista está que a ti no te hace falta". Pero, por supuesto, no le pudo entender bien. Sus enormes ganas por tenerle de una vez intercediendo en su percepción de la realidad.

\- Estoy yendo a terapia -le descubrió el gryffindor de repente, cambiando de tema-. Creo que me va a llevar un tiempo superar lo que pasó en ese sótano. Duermo en casa de Ron y Hermione y aún así lo hago con la varita debajo de la almohada -siguió confesándole, levantando la vista de su plato para posarla débil sobre la del rubio-. Las cosas que vi; las que me hizo… menos mal que al final apareciste. Supongo que leíste el mensaje que te mandé, ¿no?

Draco frunció el ceño, ¿de qué mensaje le hablaba?

* * *

\- Hablé con Robards, creo que lo sabes. Por supuesto que no quiero a otro compañero que no seas tú.

Draco recuperó su martini de la barra de aquel pub de ambiente del Londres mágico y le dio un sorbo como toda respuesta. Potter había propuesto tomar una después de cenar y, nuevamente, él elegiría el local. Así que, del mismo modo que con el restaurante, el rubio auror se decantó por el tipo de bar que imaginaba haría sentir más incómodo al gryffindor.

\- Otra cosa es que yo quiera volver a formar equipo con un tío que en cuanto me doy la vuelta le va con las nuevas al Jefe -contestó, más seco que su cóctel, mientras recortaba la silueta de un mago que le lanzaba miradas lascivas unos metros más al frente.

\- Me gustaría pensar que sí, ya que yo accedí a hacerlo con quien se acostó con todas mis exnovias.

Ahora sí, Draco devolvió el martini a la barra y fulminó al moreno auror, quien le observaba con la misma intensidad. Ya estaban otra vez con el mismo puto tema de siempre, y él ya había agotado toda su paciencia al respecto. Sí, se había follado a todas las novias que habían estado con Potter _mientras seguían_ con Potter. No era algo de lo que se sintiera precisamente orgulloso y, si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, Merlín sabe que esa sería una de las cosas que cambiaría. Pero si lo hizo, si actuó así…

-… fue porque estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de ti, idiota. Y no finjas no haberte dado cuenta, Potter, porque hasta el menos espabilado del cuartel ha podido verlo -añadió elevando el tono de voz para que al otro hombre no se le ocurriera interrumpirle ahora que por fin, _por fin_, reunía el valor necesario para confesarse-. Me enervaba verte con otras y eso hizo que me comportara como un auténtico patán, y no hay día que me levante y no me arrepienta de ello. Te hice daño, lo sé, y _lo siento de corazón_. Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que mucho no te querían si finalmente te fueron infieles, ¿verdad? Es igual, no hace falta que contestes, no es justificable de todos modos -volvió a agregar antes de que a Potter le diese tiempo a contestar-. Mira, sé que lo nuestro es imposible. No porque ambos seamos hombres -quiso dejar claro ante el ceño fruncido de su colega-, porque cuando otras veces te has frotado contra mí de broma para hacerme sufrir estabas más duro que un galeón. Pero me guardas demasiado rencor y es perfectamente normal, así que… tal vez lo mejor sea echar tierra de por medio y cambiar de compañero -_Merlín, delante de él NO_, imploró mentalmente el slytherin cuando su mirada se llenó de una película acuosa y cierto escozor-.

Y como Potter no supo qué contestar, él lo hizo por los dos:

\- Me voy a casa -dijo estirando la americana que pendía de su antebrazo para ponérsela-. Te sugiero que, ya que estás aquí, te quedes y experimentes; el sexo gay es otro rollo pero muy caliente, y me he fijado en que ya tienes varios admiradores -concluyó con amargura girándose solo lo justo para terminar de un trago su copa y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

Pero una mano sujetándole con firmeza del brazo le hizo detenerse y mirar con hastío a Potter.

\- Déjame llevarte a casa, has bebido mucho -le pidió el auror, pero Draco se negó.

\- Soy bastante mayorcito ya para tolerar el alcohol. Una simple Desaparición no me matará -respondió zafándose del agarre del moreno-. Disfruta de la noche -le deseó, sin desearlo en realidad, antes de irse.

* * *

Tener a Miranda de compañera no estaba mal, terminó por convencerse Draco tres meses de experiencia después. Desde el primer día de la incorporación de Potter al servicio -entre aplausos y vítores-, Robards había decidido invertir en salud y dividir al binomio formado por Miranda Sanders y David Johnson para mezclarlo con el otrora Malfoy/Potter. Él se había quedado con la auror del moño deshecho y Potter con Johnson. Y aunque la joven no le parecía tan magnética como el moreno, gozaba de una red de contactos que le proveían de los más estrafalarios chismorreos de toda la plantilla, con lo que podía decirse que pasaban su rutina juntos bastante entretenidos.

A Johnson y Potter tampoco parecía irles mal. Según le había susurrado Miranda componían un tándem bastante eficiente y, gracias a la buena influencia de David, el gryffindor estaba intentando dejar de fumar. Miranda era una alcohólica, fumadora y jugadora profesional de strip-póker de puta madre en sus ratos libres, así que Draco no había tenido suerte con eso, pero eso sí, era muchísimo más divertida que _Johnson-siempre-sigo-el-protocolo._

Bueno, mejor para Potter, convino Draco mientras estampaba su firma en la carpeta que almacenaba el grueso de documentación del caso TopMo, cerrado oficialmente aquella mañana por fin, y llevado solo por él hasta sus últimas consecuencias después de que el gryffindor considerara que era el más indicado para hacerlo. Grace Pemberton pasaría su vida en Azkaban después de confesar que, efectivamente, anulaba la voluntad de las modelos de la agencia con una poción de tipo oral que les suministraba tras su enrolamiento una vez que las convencía de que solo se trataba de una suerte de brebaje rejuvenecedor que no encontrarían en ningún lugar, pues lo generaba un laboratorio de belleza que solo trabajaba con la firma. Una trola tan poco elaborada que Draco no había creído posible que le funcionara, pero, mira.

La pena le fue agravada, además, cuando Draco dio con la desdichada pareja de ancianos Green, cuyo único error había sido el de ocupar el antiguo hogar de Beaumont en Lewisham, muertos y emparedados en la pared del mismo sótano.

Por su parte, su relación con Potter había degenerado hasta una meramente cortés. Se saludaban cuando llegaban a la oficina, intercambiaban pocas palabras sobre asuntos meramente laborales cuando era estrictamente necesario, y se decían adiós con una sonrisa educada cuando concluían su turno. Por lo demás se acabaron los memos, los cafés a la mesa y las bromas sobre sexo… y sobre cualquier tipo en realidad. Su relación era sobria y profesional, y realmente que así fuera era lo que verdaderamente estaba ayudando a Draco a superar sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Nunca quedaban después del trabajo -algo que Blaise había lamentado de corazón, pues la no presencia de Potter implicaba indirectamente la ausencia de Weasley-, y le estaba viniendo bien.

Encima, por mediación de Miranda, había empezado a quedar con Conall, un atractivo mestizo que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios, con el que había descubierto que no solo funcionaba en la cama, sino que eran perfectamente capaces de mantener una larga conversación sobre temas variados sin que ambos acabaran bostezando.

Las cosas por fin estaban remontando positivamente para él, se reafirmó a última hora de la tarde de un nuboso 20 de noviembre. Cerró su maletín y se acercó al perchero para recuperar su abrigo, pegando un pequeño brinco cuando Potter apareció por sorpresa a su lado.

Pero no estaba prestándole atención a él, comprobó mientras intentaba estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco al tiempo que su excolega garabateaba en un pergamino que había sido anclado al tablón de anuncios. Nada más terminar regresó a su mesa, tras un escueto adiós a Draco, probablemente para recoger también sus cosas y marcharse de allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y fue ese el momento en el que Draco, movido por la curiosidad, aprovechó para ver en qué demonios había estado escribiendo el gryffindor. No es que realmente le importara, es que tener a la cotilla de Miranda de compañera había hecho crecer en su interior una malsana costumbre por los chismes, fueran de quien fuesen.

Porra: _¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Draco en salir con Harry?_

_(A partir del 1 de abril de 2007)_

Miranda Sanders: 4 años

Cassandra Brown: 7 años

Marcus Moore: cuando las sirenas vuelen

…

A Draco se le paró el corazón cuando sus ojos llegaron al último nombre del pergamino, plasmado en la hoja de apuestas con tinta fresca:

Harry Potter: 27 de noviembre de 2007

Entonces le escuchó tras él, cerrando la cremallera de la mochila que acostumbraba a llevar a una oficina actualmente casi vacía, lo que venía a decir que si no se daba prisa en salir de allí le alcanzaría en el perchero, al que sin duda se acercaría ahora para también coger su abrigo.

Y eso hizo, algo torpe porque tuvo que recordar en un segundo que primero se mueve una pierna y luego la otra para caminar, pero logró alcanzar el pomo de la puerta y tiró de él justo cuando el gryffindor se paró delante del perchero.

Salió con la imagen de un Potter de sonrisa torcida y mirada aparentemente concentrada en el abrigo que estaba recuperando grabado en la retina.

* * *

**N/A:**_ ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Las tornas parecen haber cambiado ¿y ahora es Harry quién ira por Draco? ¡Ya solo queda el último capítulo! Muchas gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios y favs recibidos *-* ¡Me han hecho muy, muy feliz!_


End file.
